Ribs
by Nothappyandnotsad
Summary: Amy and Karma decide to go back to how things were before their fake relationship, but will it really resolve the issues at hand, or will just complicate things further? * Chapter 1, and some future chapters are rated M, you have been warned *
1. In the Still of the Night

_Ribs - Ch. 1_

_So this is my very first fanfiction ever, I would like to make more chapters, however, if I get no feedback (positive or negative) then there's no point, right? So if you would just do me the favor of showing me SOME kind of gratitude, I would VERY much appreciate it. The title of the story comes from the Lorde song "Ribs" because I absolutely love it, partially, and partially because it plays a sorta small role in the story. This will be mainly written in third person but from somewhat Amy's perspective, if that makes sense? You will see. Okay. These words are mine, the story plot is mine, the song, show, characters, etc, are not. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"Karma, come on," Amy said, tugging at Karma's arm. She felt like a broken record, she swears she had said "Karma, come on" about a million times. Karma wouldn't come on. Of course she wouldn't, she was too busy with Liam. Amy couldn't act surprised though, she knew this would happen, she knew the second she agreed to accompanying Karma to Liam's party that she would end up on the edge of his roomy leather couch, while they sat close enough to kiss, but all she could do was sit there, helplessly, and watch them whisper drunken words into each other's ears. Now she's sitting on the couch mentally cursing at herself for coming. Amy, for some reason, thought tonight would be different; she thought Karma wouldn't spend all night attached to Liam like she usually does. It had only been a few days since their whole protest-song-about-liam incident, Amy just thought that Karma was still sorry about what she did. Karma had apologized well over a hundred times, she seemed sorry anyways.

Her thoughts are cut off midway when she feels Karma's hand shaking her kneecap. "I'm ready, let's go," Karma says, standing up.

Amy stands up too. "About time," she says, turning to Karma. She can already tell that Karma has had too much to drink; her eyes are droopy, and her posture isn't as upright as it is when she's sober. She didn't look a total mess though, she couldn't, not in Amy's eyes anyways. She's Karma, Karma is always beautiful, drunk or not.

Amy gives Karma time to say goodbye to her boy-toy, before they walk hand in hand out the front door. "Where did we park?" Karma says, looking around with a genuinely confused look on her face.

"We didn't park anywhere because we didn't drive," Amy replies, and she can't help but laugh a little at Karma. They had only been at the party for 2 hours, and she can't believe Karma was so out of it to even remember that they took the bus to Liam's house. It had been Karma's idea after all, she didn't want to ask her environmentalist mother for gas money, so she decided that they should take the bus, which Amy didn't mind, it wasn't a long walking distance, they got to talk, and she got to hold Karma's hand the whole walk there.

Amy takes Karma's hand again. "The bus stop is this way, Karm," she says, and sees the expression on Karma's face shift from confused to instant clarification. She remembers now.

They reach the bus stop, and sit on the cold bench that sends goosebumps down Amy's spine, but the goosebumps go away as soon as she feels Karma sit next to her. Karma was warm, and comfortable, the exact opposite of the bench. The brunette hazily rests her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy takes the opportunity to gaze for a second at Karma, she hadn't gotten the chance to do it all night, obviously because she was all over Liam, and the sight of him makes Amy's stomach churn with disgust. She inspected the way her hair fell a little over her face, how nicely her complexion looked when it refracted from the streetlights, how she has never seen somebody look so stupidly beautiful when they blink, and her lips. Her lips, she could stare at for days. She'd give anything to kiss them whenever she wanted, like now.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, until the bus pulls up. They're greeted by a very slender, old man, with bulky glasses. They escape the brisk cold outside and make their way to the very back of the bus. Karma takes the window seat, she always took the window seat. Amy, of course, takes the aisle seat next to her. They go back to the position they were in outside, with Karma's head resting perfectly on Amy's shoulder. Amy takes in the lavender scent coming off of Karma's beautiful brown hair, she could get drunk off of it.

The blonde's shoulder gets lighter when Karma takes her head off, she sits up slightly, and faces Amy. "I haven't kissed you all night," she says, nonchalantly. Amy's green eyes meet her gaze, and she waits a moment before replying. "You haven't," she finally says, she wishes she had something else to say, something that would provoke Karma to kiss her, she wishes she had taken advantage of the attention that Karma was feeding to her.

Karma inches closer to Amy's face, "So I wanna kiss you." Before Amy has time to react, she feels Karma's lips pushed against her own, her only reaction now is to kiss back intensely. Karma reciprocates the feeling, and kisses back hungrily, her mouth completely covering Amy's bottom lip, she gently bites down. A soft moan is building up in Amy's throat, she doesn't want it to escape, afraid it might turn Karma off, she instead takes one of her hands and cups Karma's soft, hair, she brings her head closer, trying to get more out of the kiss. Her confidence is building, she boldly grazes her tongue, trying to get into Karma's mouth, she needed to taste her, in ways more than one. Karma opens her mouth slightly, allowing access, and moans when she feels Amy's tongue with her own. Her moan causes Amy's skin to burn up more than it already has, she feels herself getting hot, she feels suffocated in the best way imaginable, her desire evolving, she needed more, she needed to hear her moans over, and over. She feels Karma's soft, warm touch under her sweatshirt, moving from her lower abdomen, then to her toned, flat stomach, before resting on her ribs. Amy can feel her heart erupting, the heat is closing in on her, coming from her face, her swollen lips, her fingertips, the skin that was resting under Karma's delicate hands, and in between her thighs. Especially in between her thighs.

The heat goes away when Karma gently pulls back. Amy opens her eyes slowly and searches for Karma's gaze. She finally meets it, and can see her eyes darkened with lust, she hopes Karma can see the same in hers. Karma breaks the silence, in a low, hushed voice, against Amy's lips. "Touch me," is all she says, before slowly opening her legs for the blonde. Amy doesn't know how to react, it's what she's wanted for the longest time now, but not in the way she wants it. Not like this, not in the back of a dusty, city bus, in the middle of the night. Karma repeats, "Touch me," she grabs Amy's hand and slowly guides it in between her skirt, "Please." Amy felt hazy, she knew she couldn't help herself, but she looked back into Karma's eyes to see any signs of weakness, but all she was met with was her assured gaze. She wanted this, she could see it, she could feel it, she felt it in her kisses, and her touches, in her pleads.

Amy's lips reach Karma's again, and she's slightly taken back by the ferocity in Karma's returned kisses, but once she finds the rhythm of Karma's soft lips, her tongue is welcomed by Karma's. Their mouths, and tongues synchronize perfectly, she feels Karma moan into her mouth, softly, but she wants to hear it. She moves Karma's panties off to one side, so she can access her. She takes her thumb and gently runs it over her pulsating sex, causing Karma to gasp into their never broken kiss. Amy releases the kiss, she wants to keep her eyes open, she wants to see the expressions on Karma's face, she wants to witness, and remember the pleasure she's causing Karma. She doesn't release her movement, she continues to move her thumb in a circular motion, before sliding one finger, then shortly after, sliding another. Karma releases another low moan, and throws her head slightly back against the bus wall, Amy rests her forehead against the side of Karma's face, and breathes in the scent coming from Karma's neck, the brunette softly grips the side of Amy's neck with her hand. She continues her motion, softly, and surely, planting kisses and love bites on Karma's neck, letting her moans seep into her ears and memory. Karma eventually reaches her peak, Amy feels her walls close into her fingers, she doesn't stop, she continues the movement of her fingers, she continues to kiss and suck the sweets spots on her neck. Karma releases the lowest moan she could allow without blowing their cover, before breathlessly looking back at Amy, who has released her fingers from inside her; she gives Amy a soft kiss that seems to make Amy melt more than the events that just took place. They sit in silence for a few seconds, while Karma readjusted herself. They managed to kill almost 20 minutes, because the bus stopped at their destination within minutes of them finishing. They leave the bus and walk the 5 minutes to Karma's house.

Amy doesn't know what to say the whole way there, she can tell Karma doesn't either, and that was an issue. Karma always had something to say, the silence was making her uncomfortable. She thought about it for a few seconds though, she just fingered her best friend, who she's desperately in love with, in the back of a bus, in the middle of night, so maybe it's okay to not know what to say, what she didn't want though, was for this to go unnoticed, or for this to be put in the back-burner as if it never happened.

They almost reach Karma's house before Karma breaks the silence. "I think I'm going to need a shower when I get home."

Amy feels her face burn up, and she can just see the shade of light red her complexion is turning into, but she hopes Karma doesn't notice. She does, and giggles before saying, "Thanks to you."

Amy smiles, a shy, yet cheeky smile. "But, you wanted it, right?" She needed the reassurance, back in the bus, she only went with her gut feeling, and what she thought she saw in the glimpses of Karma's eyes, but she needed to hear Karma say she wanted it, especially since she was more sober now than before.

Karma gives her a nod, and Amy feels elated, and relieved, and happiness all at once. They reach Karma's front door steps, but before they go in, Amy stops walking, Karma notices and stops too. "What now, then?" She needed to know, she might go crazy if this was all forgotten in the morning. Karma gives her a warm smile before answering. "Now," she takes Amy's hand and leads her up her front steps "we take a shower, and sleep," she says softly as they enter her house. Amy hopes this isn't forgotten in the morning.

* * *

_If you made it to the end, then thank you! I hope you liked it and will write me lovely notes + comments. I know it's not perfect but I tried. I do plan on making a second chapter, but that all depends on how this is received. Thank you, notes on improvement are welcome! :)_


	2. Myth

_I first off wanna thank all of you for the great response I've gotten from the first chapter. Ya'll are great! I'm thinking of changing up the POVs in future chapters, but you guys can let me know what you think about it._

* * *

The sunlight seeped from the breaks in the curtains of Karma's room, and hit Amy's face. She opens her eyes, and closes them again. They shoot back open when she remembers where she is, she turns over to the other side, and is inches away from Karma's face. She takes a second to admire her, how nice her skin tone looks against the orange filter created by the sun outside, her eyes move down to her cute nose, before settling on her lips. Her lips, she wants to kiss them. She decides not to risk it. She looks under the covers, and notices that Karma had a change of clothes, but she was still in the same sweatshirt and jeans she was in last night. The sweatshirt that was delicately draped over Karma's hand a few hours ago on the bus. She smiles to herself at the memory of it. Amy stares back at Karma, her eyes start to slowly open, and Amy scoots away, not wanting to seem creepy for gazing so close. It's not like she could help it, anyway.

"Hi," Karma says, in a raspy, quiet tone.

Amy can't hide the soft smile forming on her face when she hears her voice, and softly replies, "Hey."

Karma notices the light bags that formed under Amy's gaze. "You look like shit."

Amy rubs her dry, tired eyes with one hand. "Do I?"

Karma nods. "It's probably because of last night." Amy's heart flutters, Karma continues,"That's what happens when you drink too much, Aims. I drank a lot too," Amy's heart sinks.

Amy knew exactly what Karma would say next, she was anticipating it. "_It was nothing_" "_We both had too much to drink_" "_Let's pretend it never happened_," she'd say. She decides to bring it up first, maybe it will hurt less.

"So, what happened last night," she starts, and can see shades of confusion beginning to form on Karma's face, "did all of that happen because we had too much to drink?" The words come out of her mouth and leave her with a sick taste.

Karma looks at Amy with doubt. "What happened last night?"

Amy is partially in disbelief and partially irritated. "_Is she really going to blatantly ignore what happened?_" Amy scans Karma's face for any false confusion; if Karma was faking it, she would be able to tell, she knew her like the back of her hand. She doesn't find anything but honest uncertainty. "On the bus, Karma," she finally says.

"Oh! That!" She seems to remember what Amy is referring to, and she mentally prepares herself for the ache that's about to dive into her heart. "Yeah, that was definitely the booze." Amy feels sick. "It's kinda funny if you think about it now, I mean, who falls asleep on the bus? I'm surprised we didn't end up in a body bag," she says, and laughs at her own joke.

Amy sits up, her eyes widen, her face turns hot, and the actual memories from last night hit her like a ton of bricks. They hadn't messed around, the most touching they did was hold hands. She remembers small bits of it, it was mostly hazy. Amy can almost feel her blood turning into embarrassment, she needs to get out of Karma's bed, out of her room, out of her house.

"Yeah, that," she finally says, she springs out of the bed and gathers her things.

"You're leaving already?" Amy doesn't bother to look at Karma, her voice alone made her dream play again in her head.

She's facing the door. "Yeah, my mom is probably worried, and stuff, so I gotta go but I'll talk to you later probably," she says before jolting out of her room.

"Probably?" Karma repeats to herself. She's confused again.

Amy rushes past Karma's parents, and heads back to her house, she keeps her head down the whole time. Once she reaches her house, she heads to her room and dives face first into her pillow.

It was just her imagination. All of it. A myth, like a unicorn, or a leprechaun, or the tooth fairy. Amy feels stupid for not even questioning what happened, she feels stupid for believing it."You've gotta be kidding me," she mumbles against her pillow cover. She rolls over on her back, reaches for her nightstand, and grabs her phone.

"Oh hey!" For once Shane's voice doesn't sting her ears, she actually finds relief in it.

"Hi," she sighs. "Can you come over? It's kinda urgent."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Thanks." Amy hangs up and impatiently sits on the edge of her bed for Shane.

As soon as he arrives, she grabs him by the hand, and sits him down next to her.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" He says, he frowns slightly when he notices the worried look in Amy's eyes.

"It's Karma." Shane nods at Amy to continue. "I had this dream that we were in a bus and she was kissing me and touch-"

"Uh," Shane raises his hand, "spare me the details, please."

"Okay basically I had this really hot dream about Karma and when I woke up this morning, in her bed, I thought the dream was real, and it wasn't until we talked, that I realized it was only a dream, and I freaked out, and I left Karma confused, and I hate having this stupid crush because it's bothering me when I sleep, and even more when I'm awake, I don't know what to do, and-"

"Okay, okay," he cuts her off, "what you need to do is breathe." Amy sighs. He gives Amy a sympathetic look. "You poor lost puppy."

"You're not helping," she says with frustration.

Shane waits a few seconds before responding. "I've got an idea, now I don't know if it's a solution, but it's an idea."

"I'm listening." Whatever he was about to suggest, Amy was willing to do. She needed to get over this, she feels suffocated in her own thoughts and feelings. She couldn't lie to herself though, she was, to a certain extent, grateful for the way she was feeling about Karma. She was beginning to think that she was incapable of loving somebody, she just desperately wishes it was somebody besides her best friend that made her realize she can love, and she can care.

"So, Karma has Liam, you on the other hand, have nobody besides Karma. Maybe you should get yourself a little distraction, too." He watches Amy's expression, expecting to see something change, but her face stays stiff in discontent. "It's obvious to me that you're not the least bit interested in guys, so I could introduce you to some cute, gay girls, our school is loaded with them, and since you're high school royalty, and a total babe, I'm sure they'd line up to meet you."

And there it is, the shine in her face, which has lately been dim, brightens up again. "Really?"

Shane nods. "You look like shit, it'll do you good."

Amy smiles shyly, "Thanks." She has been told twice in a day that she looks like shit, maybe she really does need this.

"Plus, it's not fair that Karma is the only one really benefiting from this fake lesbian situation. You need to get some too."

He was right, Karma has her little closeted relationship, so Amy should get to have her own too.

Amy nods with enthusiasm, "Alright, okay, let's do this."

* * *

_Sorry for the disappointment :p But maybe Amy will realize some things with this new secret relationship, maybe Karma will too. Reviews and follows and favorites are welcomed. If you guys have any requests about the upcoming chapters, or ideas, I'll gladly take them under consideration. As always, thank you for reading!_


	3. Turning Tables

_Hello friends. This chapter might seem kinda slow, so I'm sorry for that. You guys can let me know what you think, and speaking of which, thank you guys, AGAIN, for the great reaction to the story, ya'll are beautiful._

* * *

"Alright girl, pick your poison," Shane says, scrolling through pictures of different girls on his phone. Amy is sitting next to him on the grass outside the school, intently watching his phone.

She was having a harder time looking for somebody than she thought. She really thought it would be easier, all she had to do was choose a girl whose picture ignited sparks, and awakened her butterflies, but so far, no such luck. She sighs. "Shane, this isn't working," she says, frustratingly. "What if I'm not even into girls, what if I'm just into Karma?"

Shane puts his phone down for a second before responding, "That is a possibility, but we're not done yet, so shush." Amy rolls her eyes. "Now," Shane picks his phone up again, "let's finish, and then you can complain."

Amy scoots closer to him, getting a better look. He starts swiping to the left, "No." Swipe to the left. "No." Swipe to the left. "No." Swipe to the left. "No." Swipe to the left. "N-" Shane swiped to the left when she began to say no. "Wait, wait, go back." He gives her a smug smile, then swipes to the right, back to the picture that made Amy's fire ignite, and woke up her butterflies. "It's not just Karma," she says quietly, gazing at the picture coming through Shane's phone.

He claps enthusiastically. "See, I told you it would work." She smiles at him. "Excuse me, no thank you?"

Amy scoffs. "This whole thing is your fault, this is the _least_ you could do." Shane is about to put out an argument, but stops himself, and nods instead. "So, what's this girl's name, and when do I get to meet her?" she asks, with an electric smile on her face. She can't contain her excitement, this is the best she's felt in days, and maybe weeks, and she hasn't even met the girl yet.

Shane smiles back at Amy, proudly. He feels good about himself, really. "Her name is Alexandra, or Alex for short, and I can totally introduce ya'll today. Her last class of the day isn't too far from yours."

"Really?" Shane nods. Amy's taken back a little. "Why haven't I ever seen her before?"

"Our school is huge, Amy. You miss a few people," he responds.

"Then how do you know her?" she asks, with immense curiosity.

"Shane Harvey knows everybody," he says, simply.

"What's she like?" The questions seemed to ask themselves, Amy almost couldn't help it, she needed to know more, a picture wasn't enough.

Shane smiles at Amy. "You'll find out for yourself." He looks past Amy's figure and sees Karma walking towards them. "Code Karma, she's approaching, and fast." He gathers his backpack, and stands up. "I'll see you 7th period," he says before giving Amy two thumbs up, and walking past Karma.

Amy turns around and notices Karma, and stands up slowly.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere, you weren't on the bus this morning, and you didn't call me at all yesterday after you bizarrely left." Amy is flooded with guilt but surprisingly, not with embarrassment.

"Yeah I know," she says, as she puts her backpack back on. "I just got into a ton of trouble yesterday for staying out all Saturday night without letting my mom know." She's pleasantly surprised by her lying skills, and by how well she's handling talking to Karma again. This distraction thing must be working already.

"Are you okay, though? You seemed, I don't know, frantic, yesterday morning." It bothered Karma that Amy hadn't spent her usual Sunday with her, it was like a tradition; they always spent their Sundays at Karma's, but she felt more bothered than she should, and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the way she left.

"No, no, I'm fine," she responds. Karma still has a concerned look in her eyes, Amy gives her a reassuring smile, and reaches for Karma's hand. Karma greets Amy's hand in hers, and Amy doesn't feel like melting, she usually does whenever Karma's skin touches hers in anyway, but she feels just fine. Her heart wasn't jumping out of her chest, she wasn't blushing, she was fine. "Come on," she says, leading Karma closer towards campus "let me walk my girlfriend to class."

Karma smiles brightly, "You're such a gentleman," she says jokingly.

Amy laughs, and tugs Karma by the hand so they can walk closer together.

* * *

7th period _finally _rolls around, and Amy takes her usual seat which was conveniently next to Shane's.

"Hey," she says. Shane turns in Amy's direction and gives her a smile, with a delighted look on his face. Amy smiles back, "What?"

"The plan is alive and well, you can meet her after this class period." He smiles wider.

Amy tries to be subtle about Shane's news, but can't hide the smile creeping on her face. "Does she know about me and Karma?"

"Well, yeah, you guys are practically celebrities at this school."

"Then how did you get her to agree to meet me?"

Shane's face is painted with a sly look. "I have my ways. All you have to do is walk down the hall to room W305. I told her to wait for you there, greet her, and just go with the flow."

Amy looks reluctant, but agrees. "Go with the flow, alright," she says, nodding to herself.

* * *

The bell rings, and Amy practically rushes out of the room without saying goodbye to Shane. She moves promptly through the crowds of people when she feels her phone buzz, she looks at the message.

**Karma: Where are you?**

She forgot about Karma. They ride home together everyday, Amy usually waits for her outside of her class, but she was so wound up in meeting Alex that she actually _forgot_ about Karma. She stops for a second to reply to Karma's message.

**Amy: Went to the west wing, stay where you are I'll be there in a sec.**

Amy puts her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, and enters the west wing. She immediately notices her, her back was facing Amy's direction. Amy walks with a slower pace, and tries to shake off the nerves that were gradually taking over her body. She recites to herself ways to approach her, things to say, things not to say. "_Go with the flow, Amy," _her conscious says.

"Hey, Alexandra?" And then she turns around, and Amy is slightly mesmerized by her soft eyes, which are not hidden by her long eyelashes, her perfectly arched, full eyebrows, her nicely figured facial structure.

"Alex" she says. Her voice is soft too. "You're Amy." Amy nods. "Shane told me you needed help on your essay for Mr. Harris."

Amy is slightly confused, but then she remembers, "_Go with the flow._" "I do need help, I have no idea how to start it, or what to do," she responds, casually.

"I can totally help you, I actually like English."

"Ew," Amy responds, and almost apologizes before she hears a small laugh escape Alex's lips. Amy smiles back.

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty gross," she says, still smiling. They make eye contact, without saying a word. Alex turns away, her eyes meet the ground, she can feel Amy's eyes still on her. "So," she begins again, "this essay isn't due till next Friday, we can meet up at my house, or yours, wherever, tonight if you want. Or whenever you're free." For once, it wasn't Amy the one that was nervous, which made her feel more confident. She thought it was cute, the way Alex was avoiding eye contact, and speaking in a low voice. Alex finally looks back up, waiting for Amy's response.

"Tonight definitely works."

They smile again. "Okay, great. I'll meet you at the cafe around the corner in about an hour."

"Okay," she replies.

"Don't forget your notes, and rough draft," Alex says as Amy is starting to walk away.

"Okay," Amy says, lightly laughing. She turns around, and starts making her way back to Karma.

* * *

She's leaning against the lockers. "What took you so long?" She says, after noticing the light on Amy's face.

"I have a date tonight," she responds, with a grin on her face.

"Oh?" Karma raises an eyebrow, surprisingly, then smiling. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Amy startles before responding. "I, uh, you don't know him," she spits out.

"Is he cute?" Amy lightly blushes, she hopes Karma doesn't notice, but she does. "Aw, he is, isn't he? I'm so happy for you, Amy. You having a date makes me feel less guilty about going out with Liam tonight."

Normally, this would've ticked off Amy, but she feels so indifferent about it. She has a date tonight too, well, kind of a date, with a cute girl who she hopes will distract her from everything Karma, and so far, it's been working.

* * *

Amy made her way to the back of the cafe, the lighting was slightly dim, with a dark orange color radiating through the room. She found Alex sitting in a small, intimate booth in the corner, almost near the bathroom. The candle sitting in the middle of the booth table created shadows on Alex's face that made her cheekbones, and eyes that much more beautiful.

She approaches the booth, "Is this seat taken?" she says, pointing at the seat across from Alex's; she smiles and shakes her head. Amy smiles back before setting her stuff down and having a seat. "I didn't forget my stuff," Amy begins to take out her rough drafts and some of her notes.

"Good, then we can get started," she replies back.

"Do you want to come sit next to me? Maybe it'll work better if we're not reaching across the table," Amy suggests, and she swears she sees Alex's face light up.

"Sure, good idea." Alex picks up her things, goes to sit on the opposite side of the booth, and scoots next to Amy.

They work together well, and have laughs in between. Even with the distraction of the urge to kiss her, Amy is actually understanding everything Alex is saying. She doesn't know how much longer she can take it, though. She needs to kiss her, for two reasons: one, because she needs to know what she'll feel when she kisses her, if she'll feel her lips turning feverish, or if she'll have to force back the moans that want to escape from her lips like she has to do with Karma, and two, because she just desperately wants to know what the inside of her mouth taste like.

She decides she's going to do it, as soon as she stops talking. Alex puts her pen down, and from her side view, she notices Amy's eyes following her. She slowly turns to meet Amy's gaze. Amy inches closer, cups her face in her hands, and presses her lips against Alex's. She feels Alex's lips respond to her kiss, and she feels her tongue graze her bottom lip, and as Amy slowly opens her mouth, Alex pulls away.

They're slowly breathing heavy against each other's mouth. "What about your girlfriend?" Alex asks, slowly opening her eyes.

Karma is on a date with Liam, Amy remembers. "She's not my girlfriend." She places her lips back on other girl's lips, softer this time. Alex doesn't protest, and instead moves her lips to the rhythm of Amy's. Their kiss is starting to deepen, it's turning heavy, their lips are heating up from the friction of their movements, and then it's all interrupted.

"Amy?" Amy hears a quiet, frail voice and pulls away. She sees Karma standing near the booth, tears forging in her eyes, on the brink of stinging her face.

"Karma I-," she begins to say, but she's cut off as Karma speeds walk of the cafe, wiping her tears away furiously.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you guys think about this storyline, or any suggestions or ideas you're thinking of, or any compliments/complaints you guys have. :-)_

_P.S. If you guys are having a hard time picturing what this new character looks like, just picture Lily Collins, if you have another person in mind to picture, then ignore my suggestion. :p_


	4. Just Friends

_Hello guys. Thank you for the way you guys are responding to this story, it makes me very happy, thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. It really means a lot! This chapter will be partially written in Karma's POV, for obvious reasons._

* * *

Karma's POV

I rush out the cafe, not bothering to say goodbye to Liam. I couldn't stay in there any longer, I felt like I was going to faint if I did. I make my way outside, and I get the sudden relief of being able to breathe again. I lean against the wall near the front doors to help regain my balance and thoughts. I keep wiping the tears, but after every wipe, more surfaced. Why the hell am I even crying? It's not like Amy is actually my girlfriend, and she was actually cheating on me. Not being able to know why I'm crying only frustrates me even more. Was it because she was kissing a girl? I didn't know she was gay, and this is the way I have to find out, I guess that's a reason to cry? I don't even know. By the time Amy comes outside, my tears have turned into slow sniffles.

"Karma, I'm sorry," she says, softly. I look up at her, and I can see that she means it, her eyes are telling me that she's really sorry.

"What was that?" is all I can say.

"If I tell you the complete truth, will you promise not to freak out?" she says, as she moves closer to me. I nod. "Ever since that kiss in the gym, I've been having these feelings for you, I've been having crazy urges to kiss you, I've been having dreams about you, and thinking things I shouldn't be thinking." I keep my face still, trying to not let my shock take over. How do you react to your best friend saying she sees you in a romantic way? But regardless of my shock, I can't help but feel flattered that a girl as pretty and as amazing as Amy sees _me_, the way I desperately wish Liam would. I don't let Amy know any of this, I just nod, and remain silent. She continues, "But you don't have to worry about it, I've been talking to Shane, and I've pushed my feelings for you far, far away, and I think Alex, the girl I was kissing, could help with all of this. I mean, you've got Liam, I can have Alex. I know this whole popularity thing is important to you, so we can still keep it up at school, if you want." I like kissing Amy, I like holding her hand in public, I like doing couple things with her at school, like feeding her food in the cafeteria and uploading pictures of us on Instagram for our fans to see. That being said, I didn't want to end it, but at the same time, this whole faking it thing has caused too much trouble, for Amy at least. I don't _completely_ see Amy the way she seems to see me, and kissing her, holding her hand, and all, will only complicate things further between us, and maybe if we end the fake relationship, we can both be happy with real relationships and go back to being just best friends.

I sigh before responding, "This whole things has caused you a lot of trouble, I want you to be happy without me getting in the way. I think we should just end this whole faking it thing, I got what I wanted, you seem to have what you want. I think it's best."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she says, jokingly.

I nod. "I'm sorry, but it's been fun," I say, with a slight smile.

"I hope we can still be friends."

"I wouldn't want anything more," I respond, really meaning what I say. I like Amy the girlfriend, but Amy the best friend is who I really want. She moves closer to me, and pulls me into a tight hug, I can feel the weight drifting off her shoulders as she sighs. It makes me happy, knowing that she's genuinely okay now, this whole time I've been oblivious to how _not_ okay she was with everything.

Amy pulls away from the hug, and I wish it had lasted a little longer, I missed _really_ hugging her. "Hey, I've gotta go back inside," she says, "But I'll stop by your house in a little while, okay?" I nod, she smiles, and goes back inside. After what just happened, I didn't even feel like going back in and talking to Liam, so I just turn the other way and head back home.

* * *

Amy walks back into the cafe, and makes her way to the back, where she sees Alex gathering her things. "Hey, before you go, can we talk?"

Alex looks up at her with an aching look on her face, "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

Amy feels a rush of guilt. "She's not."

"Then tell me why she practically ran out of here with tears in her eyes when she saw us kissing." Amy didn't know how to respond, she had an explanation for her and Karma's relationship, but no explanation for why she was crying.

"This will all make sense if you just let me explain, I promise," Alex looks reluctantly at Amy. "Please," she says, Alex then agrees, and they have a seat across each other. It takes Amy a few minutes to carefully explain to Alex everything that has happened between her and Karma recently, hoping that will shed some light on the situation Alex has caught Amy in. "That's what's happened, I know it's overwhelming," she says, finishing up saying what she has to.

"So Karma is not a lesbian?" Amy shakes her head. "But you are?" Amy hesitates, but finally nods. "And you guys were never really dating?" Amy nods again. "So what now?"

"Karma and I have decided to just stop faking being together, so we can go back to how it was. And if you're willing, I'd like to actually take you out, without rushed kisses and interruptions," Amy says, she sees Alex raise her gaze to meet Amy's.

"I don't know, I kinda liked the rushed kisses," she says, giving Amy a shy smile.

Amy smiles back, "I promise you they're better when they're slow."

"Then I accept, I'd like for you to take me out properly." Amy feels her heart rushing, and lets her face turn into a smile. They sit a while longer, still talking, reaching for each other's hands over the table, making eye contact frequently without breaking it. They set a time and day for their new date, and exchange numbers, before going their own way.

* * *

Karma's POV

I was sitting on the middle of my bed, still thinking about everything that happened earlier. I can't believe I didn't notice that Amy was into me, I mean, she's my best friend, I should be able to detect stuff like this. The good thing is that she's over me, or working on getting over me. I love Amy, but not like _that_, and I don't know what I would've done if she had said she wanted to be with me. I'm glad she's got this Alex girl, she can have somebody to turn to. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock on the door, and soon after, Amy's voice.

"Can I come in?" After years, and years of being best friends, Amy still knocks before coming into my room, it's kinda cute how polite she is.

"You can," I say loudly. The door opens slowly, and Amy comes into my room. I pat the side of my bed, signaling for Amy to have a seat. She does, with a smile on her face. "How did it go?" I ask. I can already see the smile on Amy's face turn wider.

"Good, actually. After I explained everything to her, she still wanted to see me again, so yeah, it was good." I smile back at Amy, I've never seen her smile that way. It was nice.

"So, fill me in, what's she like?" I really was curious, I didn't get the best look at her back in the cafe, and I wanted to know what she had to offer that made Amy smile so big, and made her feelings for me slowly start to diminish. I guess you could say, I wanted to compare myself to her.

"She has the prettiest eyes." I have pretty eyes. "And a really nice, full smile." Amy's told me I have a nice smile before, no big deal. "Her voice is so lovely, and soft." Okay, I sing, if that doesn't say you have a lovely voice, then I don't know what does. "And her eyebrows, they're so, I don't know, bold, and when she looks at you, it's like this intense look. I don't know, they're hot." My eyebrows are pretty hot. I've never seen Amy so wound up about somebody. She's had crushes before, but when I ask her about them, she doesn't give me this much detail. I don't know what's so different now, this girl sounds kinda plain if you ask me.

"Well, I'm glad you found somebody, Amy," I say, and I think I mean it. I mean, I'm sure I mean it. Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend, and somebody's making her happy. She's found her Liam. Amy's phone starts to ring, and she walks out of my room to answer it. She comes back in with that same, dumb grin on her face. It must've been her.

"It was her," she says as she takes her seat again. I knew it.

"Already? I swear you guys just saw each other," I say, trying not to sound agitated. Not that I'm agitated, because I'm not, but this girl is kinda already doing too much.

Amy laughs lightly before answering, "She just wanted to make sure I didn't give her a wrong number or something." Oh, _sure_. What a stupid excuse.

"That could get annoying, don't you think?" I was trying to send a warning signal to Amy, this girl could get clingy, which can get annoying, and I want Amy to be happy, not annoyed.

She shrugs. "I don't mind. Hey, let's watch something."

I couldn't have been happier at hearing those words. I move to my DVD player and press play on whatever movie was already in. Not even 5 fucking minutes into the movie, Amy starts receiving texts from, what I'm assuming, is her. Sure enough my suspicions are confirmed when I see Amy smiling like a dummy at her phone. This goes on for at least half of the movie, and I am irked, to say the least. I mean, they just met each other but they're already blowing up each other's phones? It's just ridiculous. It's not even that I'm jealous of the attention Amy is giving this girl, it's just that Amy and I can't go back to being how we were if this girl is going to constantly be behind Amy. Amy and I need our Amy and Karma time.

Amy gets up off the bed, and starts to head for the door. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have to go home and do some things." She's lying, but I don't fight her.

"Oh, okay, sure." Amy waves goodbye, tells me she'll text me later, and heads out the door. I've just been ditched for new girl, and I can't lie and say it doesn't bother me, because it does. I guess I have to get used to sharing Amy's attention, because it's always been me and her, but I don't know, I'm already starting to feel different towards Amy. I feel weird, I can't put my finger on it, but I know it has nothing to do with her being into girls.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. Please do me the favor of leaving suggestions, and ideas, I would very much appreciate it. Also, do you guys prefer long, or short chapters? Sometimes I feel like I need to make them a lot shorter, because I feel like longer chapters might bore some of you guys, but please let me know what you prefer. Also, I know Karma seems to contradict herself, but that's part of the character; she's a little confused, but it will all be sorted out. Thank you again. :)_


	5. In Between Days

_Hello friends. I'd first off like to give a big thanks to DemiLovato'sBFF and __theBesteStchicEVA because they've given me great reviews, and pointers more than once, so thanks guys! And I obviously want to thank the rest of you for your great support and love, you're ALL amazing. I've decided to keep Karma's POV for the next few chapters, and I will later introduce Amy's POV._

* * *

Karma's POV

So it's been exactly 11 days since Amy and I "broke up" and I kind of miss the free cupcakes and photo ops, and maybe I kind of miss kissing Amy. Maybe. It didn't take the school long to get over us though, just yesterday Amy outed her relationship with Alex to the student body, they've now become the school's Ellen and Portia, and I've already grown tired of the questions. "_Amy's already found herself a new girlfriend, how does that make you feel?" "Are you seeing anybody?" "How do you feel about Amy's new girlfriend?" _It doesn't make me feel any kind of way because I've known about Alex for over a week now. I'm still secretly seeing Liam. And finally, the last question, the question I've heard well over a million times but in different context, I don't hate Alex, I have no reason to, it's not like she stole Amy from me, Amy wasn't mine to steal, and apart from kissing, and being goo goo gaga with Amy in front of me, she's quite okay. It's not that it made me jealous, that's not it at all, it's just that I know she does it on purpose to _try_ and make me jealous, all it does is annoy me. She can have Amy entirely, for all I care, I only want the best friend aspects of her.

* * *

**Day 24:** Things between Amy and I have gone back to normal. Somewhat. Amy and I hang out most of the days after school, but our weekends are never really spent together. She's off with her new girlfriend, and I spend most of my weekends at parties with Liam, like tonight. Shane is having a pretty big party, for no good reason except his parents are gone, and he can. Anyways, Amy and Alex are supposed to be there. I haven't really seen them together, I mean I have, at school, holding hands and stuff, but not really in action. Liam and I get there pretty early, and we're greeted by Shane.

"Hey guys," he says, as he opens his front door. We walk inside and he leads us to his living room, we're one of the first ones here. "Please, sit, drink, talk. I'll be back." Liam and I have a seat on the couch, our usual spot.

The music cuts on, Liam inches closer to me, and whispers "Do you want a drink?" I nod, and he smiles before getting up. I turn in different directions before setting my eyes on the front door, and coincidentally, Amy walks in hand in hand with Alex. I remember when we used to walk in hand in hand like that.

She waves at me excitedly. "Hey Karma!" she says, as she starts to make her way to where I am. I wave back at her, and stand up from the couch. She pulls me in for a hug, and I reluctantly hug back. It wasn't the best hug, she was still holding onto Alex's hand, which I'm sure was because Alex refused to release her grip from Amy's hand. Whatever, I'm glad I got a hug at all. "We're gonna go get drinks." I nod and she walks away with Alex, who doesn't even acknowledge my presence, and that was the last thing she said to me all night.

As the night progressed, Liam and I danced, and we talked, but he somehow ended up puking his guts out in the restroom, so I decided to wait for him on the couch, which was taken over by Amy and her girlfriend. I sat on the edge, and tried my hardest not to look over at them. Amy looked happy; whispering cute things into her ear, keeping her hand gently placed on her thigh, planting kisses on her neck, laughing. Okay, so maybe I did a bad job of not looking at them, but I couldn't help it. From what I could tell, she was the first one to initiate contact; I had never seen Amy be so out there, so bold, and aggressive. I don't know how to feel about it.

* * *

**Day 36:** The changes in Amy are more obvious now than ever before. She started acting differently, not necessarily in a bad way, she was just more outgoing, and saying things when she would normally remain quiet. She even started dressing differently. Well kinda, all she did was replace her cardigans with flannels, and I think it suits her. Not because she's a lesbian, but because she looks pretty hot in flannel. I even went shopping with her earlier this week. American Apparel has, according to Amy, the best selection of flannel shirts, so we went in there. She tried on a few, and decided she wanted to try on a t-shirt instead, before she went to check out. So while she was in the changing room, I went and got the one she asked for. I knocked on the dressing room door as she stood behind it, and handed her the shirt. I remember that she hadn't closed the door all the way, I meant to close it but never did, all I did was watch her back as she took off her undershirt, and put the shirt I handed her on. It's like I couldn't look away, and I replayed the image in my head more than once. I'm actually replaying now.

* * *

**Day 45:** Amy and I have a sleepover tonight, and for me to say I'm excited would be an understatement. I can't remember the last time we spent a weekend together. She managed to get Alex off her back for a Saturday night, and hopefully a Sunday morning. She arrives at my house at around 9 ish, and knocks on my door.

"Hey, I come bearing snacks," she says, as she raises the grocery bags in her hands. I smile, partially because of the snacks, and partially because she knows me so well.

"Please come in." I step aside, giving her room to come inside. She comes in, and puts the grocery bags on the ground.

"It's been a long time since we've done this."

"I know, too long," I say, and shrug. "I'm glad I have you to myself for the night though." The second the words escaped my lips, I realized that it came off more romantic and erotic than I had intended, but I didn't want to correct myself, because I meant it, no matter how it came off, I meant it.

I look at Amy for a reaction, and she gives me a loving smile. "Me too," she says, and that causes my heart beat with ease, and exhilaration at the same time.

We spend the night watching movies, and laying next to each other. Everything was so serene, I didn't want it to end. I was starting to fall asleep halfway through the 3rd movie, and Amy took notice.

"Karma," she says, and I hazily open my eyes, "Are you falling asleep?" I give her a weak nod, before closing my eyes again. "You can't fall asleep, I refuse." And the next thing I know, she's on top of me tickling my ribs. It was my sensitive spot and she knew it.

My eyes shot open, I felt a tingling sensation rush through my body. I put my hands over Amy's and tried my hardest to push them away, but to no avail. "Am-, Amy, please stop," I kinda shouted that last word.

"Are you awake now?" she says, still tickling me. I breathlessly nod. She's still tickling me, so I nod again, and again, and I get tired of nodding so I elbow her in the ribs, harder than I meant to. She got off of me, and rolls to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, and she's rubbing the area that I hit.

"Ouch, Karm," she says. She puts her head back against the pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Here, let me kiss it better." I scoot over to her side, I lift the side of her shirt, and look at her face for any sign of protest, but find nothing, she's just breathing heavier than before. I lower my head onto her side, and place a gentle kiss on her soft, warm skin. I feel her twitch slightly after my lips make contact. Her head isn't against the pillow anymore, and her eyes are focused on mine. I have an incredible urge to continue kissing her, an urge to climb over her and place kisses on her lips, on her neck, on every part of her. By the look in her eyes, she wants it too. Instead, I lower her shirt back down, before whispering, "All better."

* * *

**Day 53:** There was a moment of intensity at our last sleepover, but that didn't stop me from asking for another one, and that didn't stop Amy from agreeing to it. We're sitting on the middle of my floor, just talking, when I suddenly remember something I had been meaning to ask Amy for the longest time now.

"Remember outside the cafe, when you confessed to how you felt about me?" Amy is confused, but nods.

"Yeah, why? Where's this coming from?"

"You said you were having dreams about me, or something along those lines. I'm just curious, what was the dream, or dreams about?" She's starting to blush, and I swear it's the cutest thing, but all that does is multiply my curiosity.

"I don't think you wanna know. You'll say you do, but really Karma, you don't, and I'm not sure I wanna tell you."

"Oh, but I do wanna know. Please! I promise I won't freak out, or judge. Please," I respond.

Amy sighs, but she begins to tell me what her dream was about. I keep interrupting her for being too vague, I was hungry for some details, and she cooperates. I picture everything she's telling me, as she's telling me. All the images playing through my head cause me to lose cues to breathe, my body tenses, I could almost feel everything she was saying, and Amy continues on completely oblivious to how I'm reacting. I felt like I needed more than what she was giving me, or like I wanted her to tell me again, and again what she dreamt of. But she finishes, and it makes me snap out of my trance. My breathing is steady again.

Amy stands up. "Can we go to sleep now?" She offers me her hand, and I take it. "Come on."

We turn off the lights, before going into bed together. It takes Amy all but 2 minutes to fall asleep. I can't seem to sleep, I just stare blankly at the ceiling. I have no idea why I'm feeling the way I am, and she has no idea how she's making me feel.

* * *

**Day 62:** I hang up on her before she even has a chance to say anything else. I don't give two fucks about what she has to say, and I don't care if I have no right to be mad, because I do. I have a right to be perfectly enraged. She's the one who would constantly nag at me about how I should wait till I'm in love and ready, and she goes and gives herself to this girl that she's only known for what, 2 months? I feel betrayed, and hurt. All I can see is red, I don't care about thinking rationally. I reach for my phone and dial Liam's number.

He comes into my room, and I give him no time to say hi. I practically pounce on him, and my fury is melting into my kisses. He leads my body to my bed. I'm on my back, and his body is hovered over mine. Before I know it, we're both shirtless, and he's asking me if I'm sure.

"Yes," I say, against his lips, and he doesn't think twice before continuing.

* * *

_Hopefully you guys can guess what Amy did, if not, it will be made clear in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave your suggestions and thoughts on the reviews section. Thank you for reading! :)_


	6. With or Without You

_Hi! You guys are amazing! Thank you for your continuous reviews, favorites, and follows, it __**really **__means a lot. Most of you said that you liked longer chapters, so I'm definitely going to meat them up some more. I'll be incorporating Karma's POV, Amy's POV, and the regular 3rd person POV._

* * *

Karma's POV

Liam's lips left mine after I answered, and made their way down to my neck. His kisses were rugged and dry, which was a complete turn off but I didn't think twice about stopping him. I needed him to keep going, obviously not because it felt good, but because I needed to get Amy out of my head. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it were Amy's lips on my neck right now. Her kisses would be delicate, I moaned at the thought of her breath against my skin. That seemed to get a reaction out of Liam, and his kisses got rougher. I couldn't do this, the only way I could do it was if I pictured Amy the whole time, which is the _exact_ opposite of what I want. I wanted my head to be completely ridden of Amy, and her face, and her kisses, her everything. Being with Liam, about to lose my virginity, only made me think of Amy more.

I gently shoved Liam off of me. He backed off, sat up, and gave me a blank look. "What's the matter?" He surprisingly doesn't sound ticked off, just concerned, and it was comforting.

I shake my head before responding. "Nothing, I just." I stop, and I can feel his eyes still on me. "I just remembered it's a school night, and this all feels rushed." I manage to bring my eyes to meet his.

He nods slowly. "Yeah, you're right." He calmly moves away from my bed, reaches for his shirt on the ground, and puts it back on. "Whenever you're ready, Karma."

I nod at him, and watch him leave. I feel a flux of guilt propel through me; I'll never be ready. Not for him anyways.

* * *

Amy's POV

It had been precisely 38 minutes since Karma hung up on me. I hadn't bothered to call her back, I know Karma, and I know it would be no use to talk to her when she's upset. I just sat on my bed, and stared at my phone with not particular thoughts running through my head. I heard a knock on the door. I cleared my throat before answering. "Come in," I say, loudly.

"Hi, baby," I recognized the voice before she even finished her sentence, and she couldn't have come at a better time. She walked in, and closed the door behind her before sitting next to me.

I turn slightly, adjusting my body so I could get a better view of her. "What are you doing here? It's kinda late." I figured it was a fair question, it was almost 11, on a weekday.

"Oh, okay, I'll just leave," I watch her get up and take one step, before I reach for her wrist, she's smiling now. I knew she was joking, but I played along.

"Hey, hey," I say, grinning, as I pull her to me. She sits back down, but I don't remove my grip from her wrist. "I didn't say you could leave."

She inches closer, and gently closes her eyes, before whispering, "Am I doing what you say now?"

I tear the space between us, and place my forehead against hers before nodding. I see her smile with her eyes still closed, I swiftly close my own eyes and steal a kiss from her. I kiss her while she's still smiling, I feel part of her upper lip and part of her teeth against my mouth. She recovers quickly and begins to reciprocate the kiss. I feel all of her mouth now, and her hand softly grazing my jawline. The kisses are light, but still manage to put me in a daze. She breaks the kiss, too soon for my liking.

Her forehead is still rested against mine. Our gazes meet each other, she's still close enough to kiss. "I just wanted to see you," she says, her breath keeping my lips warm.

"You came at a good time." I responded without really thinking. Now, she'll ask what's wrong, and I'll have to tell her what happened with Karma, and knowing how she feels about Karma, she won't like it very much.

She backs her head up a little, to get a better look at me, I'm guessing. "What's wrong?" I see her eyes scan my face for a reaction.

I sigh quietly. "I talked to Karma." Her stare is firm, but I can see the way her eyebrows are acutely creasing. She's confused. Her confused look is actually insanely cute, because it's like she's not confused but if you look hard enough, you can tell she is.

"And?" she says, with a sense of desperation.

"And, I told her about losing my virginity to you on Friday night, and she was upset." The look in her eyes shifts from intensity back to her adorable, confused look.

"She was upset?" I nod. She shakes her head, puzzled. "Why?"

I shrug. "I doesn't make sense to me either." I see a grin form on Alex's face. "What?" I asked, perplexed.

"The only reason she would be upset is because maybe she does like you back," she replies, still smiling.

I'm still confused. "Why are you smiling, though?"

"Because," she moves closer to me again, "you're mine and," she inches even closer, and I'm already breathing heavy with anticipation, "you obviously don't feel anything for her anymore, otherwise you wouldn't have _fucked_ me the way you did Friday night." I'm in a trance after what she just said, a fire is building at the pit of my abdomen, and it's going to erupt the second my lips meet hers. Her eyes are focused on mine, and they're even more beautiful when I can see the desire behind them. She moves her head almost completely against mine, our noses are barely touching, and her upper lip is brushing mine. "Am I wrong?" she whispers, the warmth seeping from her irresistible mouth slinks in between my lips. I shake my head in agreement, in a completely daze, she wasn't wrong. She finally presses her lips with mine, and I respond slowly, but with ferocity. Her mouth is synchronized with my movements, I glide my tongue on the upper part of her bottom lip, she gently opens her mouth for my tongue to edge inside. I feel her moan rumble against my lips. That makes my thoughts smother together, I'm not even thinking properly, all I can think about is having her bare body resting over my bed sheets. Our lips are grating against each other, becoming heavier, searing with lust, and I feel her hand move to the back of my neck. Her hand is warm, and layered with a thin coat of her sweat, and I vividly remember her body being thinly coated with sweat, and the thought pushes my appetite for her touch, and her body over the edge.

I feel her lightly pull away from our kiss. I keep my eyes closed, "As much as I don't want to pull away," she gives me a peck, "I do need to go home" another peck, "but I promise we can finish another time." One last peck, and she's beyond my reach. I quietly whimper, and open my eyes, she's gathering her things, about to head out the door. She turns back around to me, "I love you," she says softly, and blows me a kiss. She's gone before I can do or say anything else.

I let my body fall on my bed. I lay there for a while, trying to recuperate my thoughts, and senses. I sit back up, and reach for my phone. 1 new text message. From Karma. Karma. My heart begins race. I let out a breath, and unlock my phone to read the text.

**Karma:** Hey I'm sorry for hanging up on you. Pls call me back when you get the chance. I really need to tell you something

My heart is really racing now. _She needs to tell me something? Maybe Alex was right, maybe Karma does like me. Do I want that? Yes. NO. Wait. I don't. I have Alex, there's no room for Karma. I love Alex. Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have lost my virginity to her if I didn't love her. It's obvious I love her. Okay, why does it sound like I'm trying to talk myself into believing it? Shit. Maybe I should just call Karma and see what she has to say, and I'll deal with it the best way I can._

I dial her number, and she answers almost immediately.

"Hi," she says, in almost a whisper.

"Hey," I respond.

"Is it okay if I come over? I know it's sorta late, but I just really need to talk to you," she sounds panicky.

"It's almost midnight," I say, hoping she'll change her mind.

* * *

Karma's POV

I almost hung up when I heard her say that, but I stopped myself. I have to tell her, I can't keep feeling this way, it's torturous.

"I know, but I've made up my mind to talk to you about this, and if I wait any longer, I'll never do it." Hopefully she's convinced now to let me come over.

I hear her sigh on the other end before replying, "Alright, sure. Just be very discrete, or my mom will wake up and freak out."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes," I hang up, and let relief take over my body, but it doesn't take long for the shaken feeling to reclaim my nerves. I go to my bathroom, and double check everything. My makeup was still a little smeared from crying over Amy and kissing Liam. I fix it the best way I can before making my way to Amy's house.

I text Amy when I'm outside, she greets me at the front door, and leads me to her room. Once we're in her room, I already feel a ton of regret in calling her and showing up, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm here, and she's waiting, and I'm petrified at what's about to happen.

* * *

Amy's POV

I take a good look at Karma once we're in the room, and she looks like a deer in headlights. I've never seen her so nervous about something before, and it was starting to make me nervous. I decide to say something to help ease her into confessing whatever she came all the way over here to confess.

"Are you okay, Karm?" she nods. "Whatever you have to say, it can wait. You don't have to do this now." Although I desperately wanted to know what she was about to say, at the same time, I didn't want to deal with whatever she was about to say.

"No, no, I think it's time." I keep my eyes on her face, and I can see that she's troubled, and whatever she was going to tell me, was going to clear the fog. The regard on her face reminded me a lot of how I felt a few months ago. She begins again, "Amy I think it's time to let you know how I've been feeling." It's deja vu. "When you first started dating Alex, I didn't think anything of it, I was actually really happy for you, and then I don't know, at some point, I started wishing I was Alex. I wanted it to be me the one who you were kissing, holding hands with, hugging, spending your weekends with, losing your virginity to. And earlier today when you told me, that's when I realized that I really do feel something for you, it had all been building up until that moment, and when you told me what happened, it became clear. I felt so gutted, so I called Liam and we were about to do it, and I couldn't, because I just kept imagining you doing everything. My feelings for you have decided to just show up over the last 2 months, I see you differently now, in a good way. I know it's shitty timing, and that this isn't easy for you because you're happy now, and I'm being incredibly selfish for throwing this on you right now, but I really couldn't hold it in anymore, it's suffocating me."

I wait a few seconds before even moving, to ensure that Karma had said all she needed to. She remains silent, but I still haven't formed what to say. Yes, I'm with Alex, and yes, I do have very strong, undeniable feelings for her, but Karma. Fucking Karma. She's everything. Everything I've wanted since that stupid kiss in the middle of the gym, and here she is, in the middle of my room telling me she wants to be with me. She's looking at me with a fractured gaze, one I've never seen before. It's not even pity that I feel, it's more like shame. I've done this to her. I just want to fix it by telling her that I want to be with her too, and laying a long, achingly amazing kiss on her lips, but I know what I need to do, and that wasn't it.

* * *

Karma's POV

I search for something, anything on Amy's face. She's looking at me with a look I've never noticed before; I don't know how to read it, or what it says. It looks like she's hurting though, and I regret opening my mouth. I should've just kept my mouth shut, these feelings would have subsided, and she would have been happy forever with Alex. But no, I had to open my mouth.

Amy finally does something, and sighs. A heavy sigh. "Karma, you have to know that I care for Alex, and I love being with her." The words sting like a bee, and I can already feel the lump in my throat forming, and the tears building up behind my eyes. "The feelings I had for you..." I stop listening to her. _Had_. I blank out for a second, like I've been shot and I'm in purgatory, right in the middle of life and death. _Had_. The past tense of _have_. They're not there anymore, and I wish I wasn't here now. I come out of my coma, just in time to hear Amy finish up. I move closer to her, and she doesn't notice, she just keeps talking "...I don't know what you expected me to say, but I'm sorry, you're just too late, Karma. I've mov-"

* * *

Amy's POV

My speech is cut off when I feel the crash of Karma's lips on mine. I automatically feel the flame ignite again, as if it never left. I suddenly remember why I felt so strongly about her. It was in her kisses, everything was in her kisses. Her love, her words, her thoughts, they were all in her kiss; she's always felt this way about me, she just never said it, and I never noticed it till now. Every time she kissed me, it felt like this, exactly like it feels right now. Like our lips are rope and skin, it feels feverish, and weighted. I kiss her back, partially anger, anger for doing this to me, and partially with overwhelming desire because I swear I've never wanted anything more than Karma's kisses. My frustration and lust mix and melt into the kiss, Karma must've felt it because she softly moans into it. I grab her by her waist, and pull her closer to me, she brings her hands to the back of my neck, her kisses are hungry, as are mine. It had been so long since I've kissed Karma, the feeling was suppressed, and now it's been revived, and I can't control the feeling that's overcoming me. But Alex. Alex. She's crossing my mind, right now, in the middle of the kiss. I pull away, breathing heavy, against Karma's lips. Karma's eyes look disappointed, and as much as I didn't want to pull away, I had to.

"What's wrong?" Karma whispers against me. The sound of her voice escaping from the lips that were so perfectly placed on mine, almost triggers me to kiss her again. I needed to back off Karma.

So I do, I step back a little, letting go of her waist. I turn away for a second, just to gather my thoughts. My eyes set back to her, and I can see the pain slowly spreading across her face. I want to comfort her, but words won't help, I know that not what she wants, but what she wants I can't give her, and I'm stuck.

* * *

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to please leave me your thoughts under the reviews section. Let me know what __**you**__ think Amy should do. Thank you for reading! :)_

_A side note: The chapter titles are always song names, so just know I'm not taking credit for those. Thanks guys!_


	7. Fade Into You

_Hey guys. The response for the last chapter was amazing! A special thanks to Aj who has given me great reviews, I appreciate your encouragement and feedback. Thank you all again! x_

* * *

Karma's POV

Amy's eyes never left the ground. I could tell she was torn, but I had no doubts about her attraction to me. I know she wants to be with me, but she's a good person, and because she is, I also know she's not going to just drop everything that her and Alex have. We had been standing in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. I decide to break it.

"Amy," she looks up at me with lost eyes, "I know this really isn't easy for you, you don't have to do anything until you're ready. I'll be here for you either way, no matter what you decide." I meant every word I said, at least I think I did. I mean, did I really want to be there for her if she chooses Alex? No, actually, I can't stand her. She's what's keeping Amy from being with me, but then again this is _kinda_ my fault.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Amy's soft, quiet voice. "Karma, I want you." My heart flutters and melts when those words leave her perfect lips. "But," Ah, shit. "I can't drop what I have with Alex just because you've just now decided you want to be with me. I'm sorry." I nod slowly. I refuse to let Amy go this easily, I've fucked up enough already by waiting this long to say something, and I will _not_ allow Alex to just take her from me.

"I completely understand where you're coming from, but I'm not giving up on you, Amy." I move closer to her, "I've been confused the last month about how I feel about you, but right now, it's all clear, and I know you feel the same way about me."

* * *

Amy's POV

She moves closer to me, I can almost taste her lips as she continues talking, "I'm going to fight for this." And with that, her lips meet mine. I can feel the love in her kiss, her movements are slow, and steady. Her mouth keeps mine warm, and they move together leisurely. I can feel myself getting lost in her taste, so I break away. Her eyes are still closed when I open mine. Her facial expression reveals that she's still in a daze, and if I had anymore doubts about how Karma feels about me, they melted away when I saw that look on her face. Her eyes slowly open and meet mine.

"It's late," she says, her sweet breath hitting my lips. "I guess I should go." I want to protest, I want to tell her to stay with me for the night, it's what my heart wants, but my head stops it. I wouldn't be able to look at Alex if I spent the night with Karma. I feel Karma gently back away from me, and I already miss her warmth and her scent. I stand frozen as I watch her make her way to my bedroom door, and my gaze meets the ground, again. My eyes shoot back at Karma when I hear her call my name, she's almost out the door, "I'm sorry, but I love you," and she walks out.

I still don't know what to make of all this. I told Karma that I can't leave Alex, expecting Karma to run out of my room with tears in her eyes, but she instead, says she's not giving up. She's complicating things more for me, but she's right, I do feel the same for her. I thought those feelings were gone, but all it took was a kiss for me to realize that I was lying to myself this whole time. I love Karma.

I let out a strong, heavy sigh, and turn out all the lights in my room before crashing into my bed. I don't even bother to get comfortable, the drowsiness takes over and I induce into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning, and my head automatically replays the events that happened last night. I can remember everything so clearly; Karma's words, the taste of her mouth, her facial expressions. I hope it wasn't all a dream again.

* * *

Karma's POV

I had my parents take me to school. After last night, I couldn't bear the sight of Amy with _her_ on the bus.

"Alright, thanks mom." I gather my things, and shut the car door behind me.

I half cringe when I hear my mom call out, "Be sure to channel all of your positive energy!" I speed walk away from the car and towards Shane.

"Hey lovely lady." He takes a good look at me, "Whoa, you look sizzling. Who are you trying to impress?" He nudges me.

I laugh lightly at his compliment, "Thanks." I'm actually surprised that he thinks I look _sizzling_, considering I got a good 2 hours of sleep last night. I did try to up my appearance today, I figured it would boost my chances at winning Amy, and if Shane noticed, I know _for sure_ Amy would too. Speaking of Amy, I scan across the front of the school for her. "Where's Amy?" Shane would know.

"She's with Alex," I mentally gag, "I last saw them in the courtyard." And with that, I speedwalk to the courtyard, and away from Shane. I look down at my watch as I walk. There's 10 minutes till the first bell, which gives me plenty of time to get to the courtyard and stop any Alex-Amy canoodling.

* * *

Amy's POV

Alex had her face buried in her book, and I watched the people passing by. I don't know what I was waiting for, I should've already told her what happened between me and Karma. I turn to her, she hasn't moved a muscle since we sat down. "Hey," she looks up at me, her focused glare doesn't budge, "I need to tell you something." She closes her book.

"What is it?" She doesn't sound worried.

"K-" I was beginning to tell her what happened last night when I'm interrupted by Karma, herself.

"Hi guys," she says. She sounds cheery, Alex and I turn our eyes away from each other and towards Karma. She has a blouse on that fit her upper body perfectly, it made my heart race, and a skirt that accommodates her beautiful legs and curves, she looked _really_, very good. I let my eyes trace her exposed skin before settling on the bold grin across her face.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She points to the space next to me, and before we answer she's seated. "So, what are you guys up to?" The smile doesn't leave her face, and I don't know what she's up to, but she's up to something.

I shake my head. "Nothing, we're just sitting here." I feel Alex's hand move over mine. I look to my hand, and then to her; she's staring right at me.

"Yeah, we're just sitting here," her grip tightens slightly.

* * *

Karma's POV

She's doing it. She's purposely putting her hand on Amy's to get a reaction out of me, and it's working. It's not irritation I feel, it's jealousy. That's _my_ hand to hold. I just want to rip her hand from Amy's, and replace it with mine. I nod at her instead, she doesn't break her gaze from Amy's face, but Amy turns away from her, and looks at me. Her eyes look super green, and I can see them jumping from my face, and to my blouse, and then my legs. I wish I could hear the thoughts running through her head, and hopefully she's thinking what I think she is. My little trick must have worked.

The first bell rings, and I can see her quickly shake off the thoughts. Alex stands up, "I'll see you later." She bends back down and gives Amy a slow, really wet kiss, and I almost throw up. She turns back to me, and flashes a cheeky smile, which makes me want to break her face with a tree branch. Amy sits there, slightly embarrassed, her face is turning into a soft pink. "Bye Karma," she turns around and begins to walk away.

I quickly stand up and walk behind her, I turn around and see Amy still sitting on the ground looking very, very confused, but I'm not confused, I know what I need to do. "Wait up!" Alex turns back, and stops when she sees me coming towards her. I catch up to her, and she looks even more confused than Amy. "So, I'm guessing Amy told you what happened last night, and that's why you're acting really territorial, right?" Except, I knew Amy hadn't told her, well, I had a good feeling that she hadn't, but I figured I'd subtly let her know what happened, making it seem like I didn't know Amy hadn't told her, that way, if she tells Amy that she knows what happened between us, Amy won't be mad at me, because hey, I didn't know she hadn't told her, and it was all an honest mistake on my part. Genius, Karma.

Alex shakes her head with confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about." Yes, I knew it.

She stops walking, and I stop with her. "What happened last night?" Her voice is practically cracking.

I continue to play it off as if I thought she knew. I look down at the ground and fiddle with my fingers, "Oh, I, I thought you knew." She shakes her head again, and I keep going, "It was nothing really, I just let her know how I felt about her, and we kissed a few times." I turn back to her, and she's looking away, with tears threatening to fall. I know I should feel bad, but I don't. If getting to Amy means causing a few tears, then oh well. As much as I _wanted_ her to cry, I figured I should tell her everything. "But don't worry!" Now, she's looking back at me, "Amy said she still wants to be with you." Saying it out loud, and hearing myself say it, hurt a lot more.

Alex sniffles, and wipes under her eyes. "Of course she does, we love each other." I try to withhold the itch of laughter tingling in my throat, but I fail, and release a light, small laugh. She gives me this _look_, I can't even describe. She cocks her head, and looks somewhat amused. "What's so funny?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, nothing."

"You don't believe me, right?" I shrug. "She told me she loved me, last Friday actually, while we were you know, having _sex_." She whispers that last part, and grins. I want to slap her, but I keep my hands to my sides. Vicious bitch. I should've made her cry when I had the chance.

"She might've had sex with you, but she loves me." Alex rolls her eyes. My resistance to slapping her is thinning. "She wants me, and I want her, and I'm going to get what I want, so enjoy your time with her while you have it." I give her the same stupid grin she gave me. I watch her face shift from pleasure to fury, and she storms back the other direction, where Amy is. Well, that was easy.

* * *

Amy's POV

I finally stand up, and put my backpack on. I feel somebody roughly tap my shoulder, so I turn around. It's Alex, and by the look in her eyes, she's not very happy. I frown, completely puzzled as to why she's upset. "What's wrong?"

She's chewing lightly on her bottom lip, with her arms crossed. "Do you want to be with Karma?" I'm taken back by the bluntness of her question, and where it was coming from.

"What're you ta-"

"Please don't play stupid," her face turns into exasperation. "Karma told me what happened, I know everything."

I let out a defeated sigh. I was planning on telling her myself, but it looks like Karma beat me to it. "Okay, yes, I want to be with Karma, but I-" Another interruption.

"Then I want you to leave me alone, go be with her, I want nothing to do with you." She walks away furiously, and I can see her pushing her tears away. I stand there, and feelings of guilt sting my sides. I stare at my feet, before looking to my left. Karma is still standing there, not too far away. Thanks a lot, Karma.

* * *

Karma's POV

It was all kind of hard to watch, mostly because I felt bad for Amy. I've officially fucked up her one source of happiness, and that did honestly, make me feel like shit. _However_, her old happiness will be replaced with a new one, aka, me. Amy begins to march towards me, quickly, and with almost a death glare.

She's near me, only a foot or two away. "What the fuck, Karma? You really couldn't wait, could you? I was going to tell her myself, but you went ahead and told her, and it blew up right in my face. I hope you're happy now." She walks away the second those last words escape her lips. Although she didn't shout at me, her words still sting, and I don't know what to feel. I'm not happy, but I'm not sad. I feel some anger, I told Amy I would fight for her, and it's not my fault her girlfriend couldn't handle some competition. I thought this would show Amy that I really do want to be with her, but it was no use if all it did was piss her off. Looks like my plan backfired.

The late bell rings, and I start to make my way to my class. The rest of the day drags out, and then it's over. I'm home, finally. I walk into an empty house, after everything that happened today, I completely forgot that my parents took a mini vacation to West Texas, and I don't know why, everything there is dead. I feel my phone vibrate, and it's Amy. I feel a shot of anxiety, and relief. I answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming over, we need to talk about what happened this morning," she says in a stale tone.

"Yeah, okay, just walk in and make your way into my room." She hangs up, she must still be upset.

* * *

Amy's POV

I opened the front door, and I really wasn't expecting it to be unlocked, but it was. I guess her parents were gone. I made my way into her bedroom, and she's sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hey," she says with a soft smile. As hard as it is, I ignore it. I can't give in and smile back, not after what she did. She pats her bed, motioning for me to sit, but I don't move.

"I'm not going to sit, I won't be here that long." I see her face fall, and I keep myself in tact, I can't cave in.

But she looks back up at me, agitated now. "Why are you here then?"

"Because Karma, what you did wasn't okay, and you need to really see that. It's not okay for you to go around fucking things up for your convenience," I respond back, and I can feel the frustration building up with every word I say.

"I was fighting for you, Amy!" Karma's already letting her emotions take a toll, her eyes are beginning to swell up with tears.

"You were fighting for yourself, Karma. You're a selfish person," I keep my tone calm, I couldn't bear the sight of her crying, but at the same time, I couldn't let her go around thinking she can do stuff like this. She needed to hear what I was saying.

* * *

Karma's POV

Her words cut like butcher knives, and I can already see myself crying until my ribs get tough. I don't even bother holding back the tears, I just let them fall. "Get out, then. If I'm so selfish, and I'm such a fucking awful person for ruining your relationship, then why don't you just get out, and leave me alone. Is that why you came? To make me feel bad about what I did?" She's walking towards me now, slowly, but I continue talking, "Like, you're such a fucking good pers-"

* * *

Amy's POV

The second she started crying was the second I completely threw away the idea of teaching her this stupid lesson. I don't care anymore, whatever I was going to say was only going to make her cry, it wasn't going to make her change. I also couldn't stand there and be the reason tears were staining her beautiful face. I crash my lips into hers, while they're still moving, while she's still forming the end of her sentence. She stops talking when she feels my mouth against hers, and begins to reciprocate the kiss. I grip both of my hands to either side of her face, and my kiss starts to turn heavy, I feel her hands grasp my waist. I slowly bring my body on top of hers and she lets her body fall into her bed. I move my hands from her face to the sides of her body. The kiss isn't broken, and I'm perfectly hovered over her. I feel her warm, soft hands slide under my loose shirt. I frown at the touch, she doesn't keep her hands there long, but I feel my entire body turn hot. Her hands settle to my neck. I take one of hands, and move it under her blouse, she shivers at the touch, I pull back from the kiss.

* * *

Karma's POV

I almost whimper when I feel her lips break apart from mine, she's looking at me with loving eyes. She doesn't have to say she loves me, it's in her gaze, I can see it.

"This is what you wanted?" I feel her hand under my blouse, and I find it hard to even comprehend her question when her hand is resting under my chest.

I nod, "I want you. Always," I push my lips back to hers, and I kiss her, hungrily. I feel her mouth open slightly, and I glide my tongue against hers. I moan into her mouth, and that ignites another flame. She kisses back, taking my bottom lip in between her mouth, I feel the desperate urge to moan again. I've never felt so turned on, I've never felt so much pleasure, and our clothes weren't even off yet.

* * *

_I'm very sorry to cut it off here! ;p _

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, please don't forget to review, favorite, etc. Thank you all for the feedback, ya'll are terrific. :)_


	8. Underneath Your Clothes

_Hey guys! First off, I'm sorry about the semi long wait. I've been beyond busy with graduation stuff for school, but it's all over now (yay!) This is will be written in Karma's POV, because of the situation, I wanted to really capture what she's feeling and this will also contain some explicit content, not too explicit. Thank you for waiting, and thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. You guys are great!_

* * *

Karma's POV

I'm breathing slowly through my nose, my lips are too busy tangled up with hers. Amy's delicate hands are still heating up the skin beneath my chest, and apart from her lips, that's all I can feel. I needed to feel more; more skin on skin contact. I show her I want more by taking her bottom lip in between both of my lips and, gently nibbling at it with my teeth. She moans huskily into my kiss, and I feel her hand drag from the spot under my breast, to my ribs, before resting on my hip bone. I could almost feel my heart exploding with want, and desire. I decide to take initiative, and my hands slip back under her shirt. They explore her toned abdomen, her sleek curves. She breaks the kiss, and I get a glimpse of the lust resting in her lustrous green eyes.

She raises her body away from mine, I immediately miss her warmth. My hands remain resting at her hip bones. I watch her, intensely, as she removes her t-shirt and tosses it off to the side of my bed. She stays in place for a few seconds, and I take the image of her body all in; the few freckles sporadically located near her collarbone, the way her chest looks when she's breathing, the creases on her flat stomach, I take it all in. I tear my eyes away from her body, and meet them with hers again. She's staring back at me, with hungry eyes. She takes my hands in hers, and intertwines our fingers, no words are being exchanged. I feel her pin my hands onto the mattress, our fingers still laced together, and her body is hovered over mine like before. Her movement takes me by surprise and I release a faint gasp, and then our lips are moving rhythmically again. I feel her tongue brushing on my lower lip, and without hesitation, I let her into my mouth. The feeling and taste of her breath with mine, causes my thoughts to spin in circles and my insides to catch fire. I feel the heat in between my legs intensify every second we're kissing.

Our kiss is broken once again, this time by me. I release my grip from her hand, I begin to take off my blouse, and I feel Amy impatiently scrambling to take it off for me. I allow her to, and now it's her with want and desire in her eyes. Her gaze could burn through my body; it crosses from my chest to my stomach, from my eyes to my lips. She finally places her wet, warm lips on mine again, and before I can increase the kiss, she moves her lips away from mine, and leads them to my cheek, then my jawline, and stopping at my neck. I feel her kiss the pulse of my neck, the kissing turns into sucking, and in the sucking, I feel the very tips of her teeth daintily gnawing at my skin. Her sucking increases my body temperature, I close my eyes in pleasure, and I gently tug at her sides with my nails, and she very slowly moves her lips from my neck to my collarbone while she fiddles with the back of my bra. I raise my body from the bed to give her easier access. That seems to help because I'm completely topless within seconds, and my bra is laying next to Amy's t-shirt. The hands that were resting on either side of me are now on my chest, with her lips still planted on my collarbone. I bite down the moans desperately wanting to escape from my mouth. Amy removes her hands from my chest, and puts them on my waist. Her lips are on the valley in between my breasts, and my hands are ruffled on the back of her neck. She takes her hand then places it over one of my breasts, and massages it in a gradual, circular motion. The moans are getting harder to withhold, my body doesn't know this kind of pleasure. I've never been exposed to it till now. I take a sharp breath when I feel the heated exhalation coming from her lips over my nipple, she's still moving my other breast in the same motion. Her lips are achingly close to my chest, her breath teasing the sensitive skin on my breast. I use her neck to pull her lips onto my nipple, and she doesn't falter. Amy's hot tongue is flicking my chest, while her hand continues to massage the other breast. The moan is inevitable, I let it break through my throat, it's low but causes a reaction from Amy. She moves her hand from my breast to the waist of my skirt, her lips and tongue no longer on my chest, and then my senses begin to resurface, the feeling I was getting from Amy's lips on my exposed skin had put me in a daze.

Amy's on her knees in between my legs, I'm on my back with nothing to cover my bare chest and stomach. Her eyes are dancing all over my body, causing my skin to swell up with heat, and my cheeks to flush with embarrassment. She notices, bends down, and places her forehead on mine before giving me a loving, gentle kiss on the lips. Her kiss falls from my lips, to my chest once more, then to my stomach, and she stops at my waist. Her face is still close to my skin, I can feel her inhale and exhale, it gives me goosebumps. Her gaze is low, but our eyes still meet.

She hooks her index fingers on the elastic waistband of my skirt. "May I?" My breath is incredibly shaky and unstable, but if my eyes could talk they would have already said yes. I couldn't imagine doing this right now, with anybody else. I trust Amy, I love Amy. I could never feel this fire pit in my stomach with Liam. Her lips and tongue leave marks of affection and passion on my skin.

I nod steadily, and I watch her closely as she begins to remove the skirt. I raise my hips, and she takes them off in one motion before throwing them to the side. She looks back at me, the sight of her eyes gives me reassurance. I can tell she's sure of everything that's happening, I don't have to question what will happen after this, because I know this won't complicate things, it's just going to bring us closer and magnify how we feel. Even then, I can't shake off this feeling of anxiety. This is my first time, the weak breaths, the unsteadiness of my hands, the massive butterflies fluttering in my stomach, the lump in my throat, the irregular heart beats, they all won't go away. But I don't stop Amy when she begins to withdraw my underwear. She doesn't do it as quickly as she did with the skirt. Her movements are steady, and slow. She tugs my underwear lower, I raise my hips once again, holding my breath. The underwear is at my kneecaps now, Amy's eyes fixated on my underwear, and I can tell she's stopping herself from looking, like she doesn't want to look just _yet_, like she wants to wait so she can savor it. I release my breath when my underwear is completely off and on the floor. She's on her knees again, in between my legs, and the look in her eyes is easy to read. She's not looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, like Liam does, she's looking at me like I belong in the Louvre. Her eyes directing themselves to different spots all over my body, I can tell she's memorizing everything she can. I feel special, important. Of course I'm just now realizing it, but she's the only person who can make me feel this way, whether I'm naked or not.

She brings her face close to mine, our lips brushing together, and my mouth itching to crash into hers. "You're so beautiful, Karma," she whispers the words into my mouth, and the way she says my name makes me weak, and I want to give her everything.

I push my lips to hers, passionately, and I feel her forehead crinkle against mine, both of our eyes shut with gratification. Her lips leave mine, and she plants pecks leading to my lower stomach. I have my head raised, just enough to get a good look at her, I can see her golden hair, and before she continues, her eyes meet mine, she parts my legs, our gazes never leaving each other. My breathing turns heavy, and the angst is building up to the tops of my ribs. She lowers her head again, and I let my head fall back to the mattress. She begins by kissing my inner thighs; first the left thigh, then the right. My legs are draped over her shoulder. Her kisses are soft, gentle, and warm. She puts them slowly, and evenly spaced out on my inner thigh. Every kiss makes me shutter with pleasure. Her mouth is inched closer to my core, I shut my eyes waiting with anticipation for her lips to meet the ones between my legs. I moan at the thought, I can feel Amy smile against my thigh. Her hot breath over the wetness in between my legs sends a chill through my body, I buck my hips towards her mouth, and release a heavy, intense moan when my soaked core meets her plump lips and warm tongue. I needed to feel it again, and again, and again.

Before I could jolt my hips toward her mouth again, her phone rings, catching her completely off guard. She pulls back a little, and my breathing hasn't steadied, and the heat resting between my legs hasn't subsided. She turns her focus back on me, and let's her phone continue to ring. She begins to retrace her kisses from my inner thigh again, but the obnoxiously loud ringing of her phone was relentless. She finally stops kissing and sighs against my thigh before sitting up and moving away from the bed.

I sit up, and watch her walk across the room. "Amy.." It was more of a whimper than anything, but I couldn't help it, I was so hungry for her touch, and I was flustered at what was happening.

She turns to me, apologetically. "I'm sorry, it'll only take a second." She reaches for her phone that was sitting on my nightstand, and heads outside to the hallway.

I release a very frustrated sigh, before getting off the bed. I go to my drawers and pull out something comfortable to wear, and head into the restroom to change and clean myself up. My mood was thoroughly ruined, and I honestly wanted to kill whoever decided to call Amy.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short, but thank you for reading, as always ya'll are great! Let me know how you felt about this chapter, leave your reviews, and your thoughts about what the next chapter will be, or maybe who did decide to call Amy when she was about to put it down on Karma. _


	9. Piece of My Heart

_Hey guys! So, I just watched the new epi and my frustration level is at like, a zillion and I'm sure it's going to increase after the season finale. Don't watch tv shows, they break your heart. Anyways, I appreciate your reviews, favorites, etc please keep it up. You guys are __all__ great._

* * *

Amy's POV

I answered my phone without looking at the caller ID. Honestly, I was kind of annoyed that somebody had interrupted me in the middle of making out with Karma's body. "Hello?" I tried to keep the bothered edge out of my tone.

"Amy! Hey!" I immediately recognized the voice on the other end; I could be half deaf and still recognize that voice.

I sigh before responding, knowing who it was that broke the heat between me and Karma made me even that much more miffed. "Hey, Shane."

"You don't sound too happy." I sigh again. "Is it Karma? I saw you two fighting this morning, and I saw you and Alex dishing it out too. Are you alright?"

So many questions, and knowing Shane, he'd want every tiny, little detail. "Yes, I'm fine. Karma and I had some issues, I guess, but we're fine now." I really should've said we're fucking great, that would've been more accurate.

"And Alex?" I half twitch with guilt at the mention of her name. I know this all wasn't fair to her, she was nothing but good to me, and I didn't get a chance to fully explain myself to her, yet here I am, messing with Karma, instead of making things right with Alex.

Another sigh. "She, uh, we're, not together anymore, I think."

"What?" He practically yelled that. "What the hell happened? I need the four eleven." I sigh again.

"Can I call you later?" I hear him groan into the phone. "I'm kind of busy right now. I promise I'll give you the full details, paintings and drawings included." He laughs into the phone now.

"I'm holding that against you!" And then my ear is ringing with the sound of a dead line. I shut my phone off, completely, and stick it in my back pocket.

I open the door to Karma's room. She's dressed down to comfortable clothes, and sitting silently on her bed. I look for her eyes, and soon after our gazes meet. There's a mixture of irritation and sadness in her look. I can't lie though, I do feel some relief in seeing that she has no desire to pick up where we left off. I love Karma, but everything went too far. We both weren't thinking clearly. If we are going to have sex, I want it us to be fully aware, and I want no haziness and I want it to happen under a better circumstance. I know I need to tell her that.

* * *

Karma's POV

I'm resting myself on my headboard when Amy walks in. She stands there for a few seconds, awkwardly, before coming closer. She puts her shirt back on, and sits on the foot of my bed, with a heavy sigh. I know it's Alex who called her, I don't need to ask, if it had been anybody else, she would've said so. She would've walked in, and said "so and so called me, sorry about that, let's pick up where we left off." But instead, she comes in with a stiff walk, and no readable facial expression. Her body language says it all.

My thoughts are broken when I hear her voice beginning to form a sentence. "Hey Karma, what happened just now-"

I cut her off, without thinking. "What about it?"

Her mouth is slightly open, and she continues, "I just think it went too far, too fast." I nod slowly, trying to hide the pain I just felt at the sound of her words. Her mouth is beginning to form words again, but I talk over her before sounds escape her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally agree." I can hide the sting on my side and the lump in my stomach better if I'm the one leading the conversation, if it's me the one who thinks us messing around was a mistake. Creases in her forehead form in confusion, but I continue talking. "We should've just slowed down, we weren't thinking clearly." The confusion fades away, and now it's clarity in her look, like I just taught her some complicated math equation, like I just stole the words from her and said them, and it makes me feel worse than before. She thinks it was a mistake, she talked to Alex and realized she doesn't want me anymore. What's worse is that I was so sure she wanted me over anything and everything. This is what I get for allowing her to get over me.

She smiles softly at me, and I try my hardest to reciprocate. "So, I'm gonna go," Amy stands up, kisses me on the cheek, and is practically out of the door. I drop my head, and let my eyes move across the messy sheets. "Hey Karma?" I look back up, and Amy's turned halfway around, "I'm glad you understand." She smiles again, and leaves. I cover my face with my hands and let the tears take over.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I look at the time that reads on my screen. It's 7:15, meaning I probably slept through the first two alarms. I don't even remember falling asleep. All I can remember is the awful feeling I was left with after talking to Amy. I roll off my bed, and groggily make my way into the shower. Showers are nice, they kind of wash away your uncertainty and pain, not permanently, but for the time being. I purposely take forever in the shower, and I purposely take forever getting ready for school, I wanted to be as late as possible, because I have no desire to see Amy, or Shane, or anybody for that matter.

I get to school, and it seems to be that I'm on time. Everybody is still out in the campus waiting for the first bell to ring. I check the time. 8:41. The first bell rings at 8:55. I'm 14 minutes early, I even walked to school, and I couldn't manage to get here late. I should've walked slower. I make my way to Amy and I's usual spot, and I feel the weight fall off my shoulders when I see that she's not there. I can just sit here, alone, for the next 14 minutes. Well, 13, now. I let my eyes wander about the campus, everybody seems so content, and unbothered. I'm jealous. I see Amy from a distance, and my look fixates on her. It looks like she's on her way to our spot, which makes my fingers and toes tingle with anxiety. After yesterday, I don't know how to even act around her, but it looks like I don't have to find out. Alex stops Amy in the middle of her steps, and my suspicions about yesterday are painted with truth. I _know_ what they're talking about, they didn't coincidentally run into each other, they set this up yesterday when she called Amy, I want to look away, but I can't. I _really_ should've walked slower.

* * *

Amy's POV

I see Karma sitting where we always meet before school, even with the waves of people, I could sense out Karma. I make my way towards her when I feel a tug on my arm. I turn around and stare back at Alex, trying to tame my confusion. She's the last person that I would expect to be talking to me.

"Can we talk?" She says it softly, but I see the boldness in her eyes, it's like it's always there.

I look back to Karma who is focused on something else, and I nod back at Alex.

"I'm sorry about leaving you like that yesterday, you had a right to explain, I was just angry. I know Karma means a lot to you, it's just scary because I know she can easily have you if she wanted, and what's even scarier is that she does want you," she looks down to her hands, I could interject and tell her not to worry about it, but she's so right. I would do anything for Karma, to be with her, to have her the way I had her yesterday, and I wouldn't give that up to be with Alex. "But Amy," her eyes are vulnerable, and back on mine, my thoughts fade away, "I want you too, and I don't want to give up on what we had." Fuck.

There's exasperation in my eyes, I can't lead her on. I obviously have to tell that her she and I can't work because I saw that Karma wants me the same way I want her, with the same full desire. "Alex I-" and with that I feel her lips crash into mine, roughly, I wasn't ready.

* * *

Karma's POV

I couldn't look away before, but now I can. I wanted to see their interaction, I wanted to see the way Amy reacted to Alex, I wanted to mentally note the signs that show that Amy didn't want to be with her, but there it is. The kiss. It's obvious that she prefers her. I feel like throwing up, and cleansing my body of all the kisses, the touches, the words whispered between us, everything that happened yesterday. It was all a lie, she used me to get over Alex, and runs back to her when she's ready, and I've never felt so much disgust and hurt in my life. I gather my things and speed walk off of the campus.

* * *

Amy's POV

Her lips dance on mine for a second or two before I back away. Our foreheads are still pinned together, and I shake my head in disapproval. I step away from her, there's an ache sitting her eyes, I give her sincerity in mine. "I'm sorry, but we can't be together. What you said was the truth, I don't, no, I _can't _be without Karma. Yesterday morning, I was going to tell you that I wanted to keep trying things between us, but, I also really saw how Karma feels about me. It's real, I saw it, I felt it."

She bites her lips down, and let's her gaze drop to the dry grass beneath us. "There's no hope then?"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry. It's always going to be Karma."

She nods slowly before answering, her eyes never leave the ground. "Okay. I'm not surprised, I just." She stops talking. "I don't even know why I bothered." She leaves, her eyes still locked on the ground.

I lean my head back, and let the sun hit my face. There's no point in running after her, because between me and Alex, there's nothing to chase anymore. Everything I'm after, Karma has. I look back to where Karma was sitting, and I notice she's not there anymore. The first bell didn't ring, and then I feel my gut drop at the thought of her running off because she saw Alex kiss me.

* * *

_We're nearing the end of the story ya'll. If you don't want it to end, please feel free to send me your ideas, because I'm running out lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry if it was a little short, again, I'm running out of ideas. Please leave your reviews, comments, etc below and don't forget to favorite or follow if you haven't. Thank you! :)_


	10. Lies

_Hello friends. First off, I'd like to thank everybody who pitched me some ideas, I can definitely use them, and stretch this story out a little longer. So yay! I genuinely enjoy writing this story, and I enjoy your reactions even more._

* * *

Karma's POV

I pushed through the storms of people, receiving a few dirty looks and insults in the process, but that didn't phase me in the slightest, after what I saw, nothing could make this feeling worse. Amy and Alex were kissing, Amy saw me standing there where we always stand, she knew I was there and she still kissed Alex, or let Alex kiss her, either way, it didn't matter. The kiss fucking happened, and Amy didn't stop it. I bite down the tears, and shove my frustrations away on the sides of people's backpacks. I almost made it to the front entrance when somebody tugs at my wrist. It was a big, rough hand so I was kinda relieved to know it couldn't be Amy. I turn around and I'm met with Liam's chocolate eyes, looking back at me with concern.

"Hey, you alright?" I look away from him, and find a tree, or a piece of grass, the back of somebody's head to focus on, anything to cause a distraction for myself so that I don't lose my shit. "I saw you creating your own little mosh pits back there," he says jokingly, and I laugh a little at his comment.

I stare at the ground, "Yeah, I'm fine," I stare back to him, he's looking at me tentatively, "I'd rather not talk about it."

He gives me a few quick nods. "Do you wanna get outta here? Maybe it'll help you get your mind off of it."

At this point, I don't care what his intentions are, if anything, I encourage whatever he might try. Amy doesn't seem to care how I feel, or how hard I was trying, so I won't care or try anymore. I nod enthusiastically at him, and an eager smile spreads across his face. "Let's go somewhere more," I take his hand in mine, "quiet."

He smiles and I let him lead me to his car. I get into the passenger seat, and watch him as he adjusts himself in the driver seat. I feel him staring at me, so I let my eyes meet his. "So, where to?"

I shrug, "Anywhere." I'm still replaying everything that happened with Amy in my head like a broken record. It hurts like an open wound, but it's inevitable. Even holding Liam's hand as he drives can't stop me from thinking about her. Hopefully wherever we go, will help ease my mind.

* * *

Amy's POV

I spent a good part of my morning desperately looking for Karma, scrambling in and out of restrooms and classes. I called her well over a hundred times, and send a crazy amount of text messages, and still nothing. It was lunchtime now, and if I could find her anywhere, it would be in the cafeteria sitting with Shane and Liam. I make my way to the table, where I find Shane sitting by himself. No Liam, no Karma. Fuck. I pull out the chair next to him and have a seat. He looks at me, almost distressed.

"Where is everybody?" I ask, hoping he'd know the answer, or at least knew where Liam was so that my mind wouldn't be bothered with the thought that he might be with Karma.

"I don't know, I was about to ask you the same thing." He looks across the cafeteria, trying to find any sight of them before looking back to me.

"Do you think they're..." I don't even finish the sentence, I just motion my hands to Karma and Liam's empty seats. The thought alone of them ditching us to be with each other disgusted me. I had a good feeling that Karma wasn't with him, I'm sure she's over him, I mean, after yesterday, she has to be. I just figured I'd ask.

He shrugs. "I wouldn't doubt it." Maybe he would after I tell him what happened, which I'm sure he's going to ask about any second now. "So, what happened yesterday?" His eyes light up with excitement.

I sigh before beginning. "Basically, Karma confessed to me that she wants to be with me, then we kissed, and she went and told Alex, Alex got mad at me and said she wanted nothing to do with me, I went to tell Karma off for fucking up my relationship with Alex, but we ended up almost doing it, that's when you called and then this morning Alex came to me and said that she wanted us to try and then she kissed me, but I told Alex that all I want is Karma, but I think Karma saw us kiss and I think that's the reason she's not here right now, I hope she's not with Liam, but I don't know. What do you think?" I scan Shane's face, and he looks amused, which kinda ticks me off because this whole situation isn't fun for me or Karma or Alex.

He makes a giddy noise before responding. "It's like I'm watching the L Word, I love it."

I roll my eyes at his comment, "Well I don't."

"Okay, okay. Let's start off with you and Karma," I nod for him to continue, and he does. "I'm pretty sure Karma isn't with Liam, I didn't see him this morning, so he probably didn't come to school at all, and from what you told me, it seems like Karma wants to actually be with you." I feel my heart lose some of the worried weight at the sound of Shane's words. "She probably did see you kiss Alex, and took the rest of the day off. I think you should go and tell her what the real deal is." I nod, agreeing with him. "But," I stop and wait for what he's about to say, "I don't think what you did to Alex was fair." A gutted feeling hits my sides, I know he's right. "She was good to you, and you drop her just like that," he does a hard snap with his fingers, "when Karma suddenly realizes that she wants you and not Liam. I think you should go talk to her, and at least try to make a friendship out of this."

I turn my focus to the lunch table that was always occupied by Alex, and find her sitting there with her usual group of friends. Shane was right, I do need to make something better out of this, I don't like the way we ended, and she doesn't deserve it. I look to Shane once more, and he cocks his head in Alex's direction. I stand up and make my way to her table.

Her eyes quickly dart to mine, the same boldness that's always settled in her gaze is there. It's intimidating now, but before it was mesmerizing.

I grip the chair I'm standing in front of, "Hey, can we talk?" Her look alone is burning through me like a thousands suns, but it's even worse having her other 3 friends glaring at me too.

"About what?" Her tone is stale and cold. "You said all you had to say earlier this morning, didn't you?" I can tell she's hurt by her choice of words and the way they leave her mouth.

I shake my head in disagreement. "Alex," I can see her eyes soften at the sound of her name, "You don't deserve what I did to you. I'm sorry, I am. I just came over here to let you know that, and that I really hope we can be friends." She looks down at the table, but her friends don't budge.

She lifts her head back up at me. "I don't want to be friends. I need more than that." Her response makes my heart pounce, and I'm sure the butterflies in my stomach are all crashing into each other.

I say nothing, and just stare back at her, intently, our eyes never breaking away from each other. She continues, "Karma is bad news, it's ridiculous that you still can't see that," her words are biting at me, "and when she hurts you again, I'll be here for you." The force in her voice shifts from stern to soft. I hurt her, and she's willing to still be there for me, but that's if Karma hurts me, which I'm sure she wont. But still, the thought of that, and the way Alex is, makes my blood warm.

I stand back, and watch her get up and leave the table, with her troupe following behind. I'm still not sure what to make of all this. I felt something just now for Alex, the way she was speaking to me, the way she looked at me, the things she said.

"So?" I hear Shane's voice creep behind me, and quickly shake off the thoughts.

I turn my focus back to him, he has a slight smirk on his face, as always. "Do you think Karma will hurt me again?"

* * *

Karma's POV

I'm not sure how we got to this point, but here we are, and I'm doing nothing to stop it. Maybe it was the chocolate chip cookie skillet we had after lunch earlier. Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, isn't it? Maybe that was it. Anyways, we're in the back of his car now, making out. His tongue isn't as careful or patient as Amy's but it's enough to get my mind off of everything. Kind of. He hasn't started using his hands yet, just his mouth. He's traced his wet kisses all over my lips, my jawline, to my neck, and collarbone. They're on my neck now, and his hands are traveling from my ankles, slowly up to my knee caps, he quickly cops a feel on my breast before settling his hand on my thigh. My breathing is heavy, his breaths are short and weighted, his hand movements are demanding and jagged. I feel his hand now on my inner thigh, threatening to move closer. The feeling sitting inside me is awry, and the guilt is already boiling over me. I scoot away from him, he catches on quickly. His lips leave my neck and his hand goes back to resting on my kneecap. I feel like I can breathe easy now.

He moves away and sits back into the seat, unable to look at me.

I take a quick glance at him, his eyes are focused to whatever's in front of him, I can tell he's irritated. "I'm sorry." My voice is low, and a little pitiful.

He shakes his head, "It's alright," he's looking at me now. I give him a small, fake smile. "We don't have to talk about it." I nod at him. "I'll take you home." Liam gets out of the car and makes his way back into the front seat. I sit there before following behind him and settling into the passenger seat. I could've easily let Liam Booker, the guy I've been swooning over, have his way with me, but I didn't. It didn't feel right, I couldn't concentrate, I didn't want it like I wanted it with Amy. I tried though.

The car ride is long, and awkward. I mean just a few minutes ago, his left hand was riding up my skirt, and now it's angrily gripping the steering wheel. He tries to put on the facade like he's fine with what just happened, but I know he's not. I do appreciate him "understanding" though. I pull out my phone, and turn it on to check the time; it reads 3:21, and I have no idea what me and Liam did to kill the last 6 or 7 hours. My notifications are also dripping with missed calls and texts from Amy. They mostly read "Where are you?" "Karma?" followed by lots of "I miss you" and "Call me back" then one that really makes my heart drop: "I hope you're not with Liam." I was with Liam. I've been with Liam. I'm still with Liam. But then it hits me, I'm with Liam because she kissed Alex, and the gross feeling of regret fades away.

Liam pulls up at my house, I turn to him, his eyes are already focused on me. A slight grin forms on his face, "I had a good time."

I nod, "Yeah, me too." I meant it too. Despite the bad kisses and untimely touches, I did have a pretty good time with Liam Booker.

"We should skip more often," another grin, this one is more smug than the first.

"Mhm," is all I can say and before I know it he's reached over and kissing my fully closed lips. My eyes stay open, and his are closed. Thankfully this kiss doesn't go any further and I shoot out the car and wave goodbye to him before making my way to my house.

Once in my room, I move into a better change of clothes, suitable for watching tv, and relax on my bed. The relaxation lasts a good two minutes before my phone starts to buzz next to me. I pull it up to my face.

**Amy:** **I'm coming over to your house. I know you're there**

My heart begins to race, I didn't want to talk to Amy. I was still upset about what happened, I wasn't ready to talk to her, not after what she did. She was on her way now, and there's not much I can do or say to avoid her. Actually, now that I think about, I should let her know what I saw and how I felt. If not now, when, right?

* * *

Amy's POV

It took me a good 2 minutes to get to Karma's house, I was already on my way there, when I sent that text. Her parents were still out of town, I figured, and was right when I let myself through the front door before rushing to her room. I knock lightly before entering.

"What?" She must've known it was me, because I can hear the dismay in her voice.

"It's me." I try to shake off the nerves before I get to come inside, but they come back when I hear her door unlock, and I'm met with her stare; it's hard and displeased. I can tell by the way she's dressed that she hasn't gone anywhere, and that helps me settle down. "Hey," I say, gently, hoping to edge off her mood. It doesn't work.

She raises both of her eyebrows for a second, not saying a word, not even opening her mouth. So I continue, "Karma, I'm sorry, but I swear to you, it's not what it looked like." She scoffs, and throws her head back a little. "I promise it's wasn't like that, she kissed me." I don't bother raising my voice, if I do, then Karma will, and this conversation will go down the wrong path.

She lowers her glare, "But you let her?"

"I was in the middle of talking when she smacked her lips on mine." I look attentively at her expressions, and I can tell she's still in doubt.

"I know you want her over me, Amy. You can stop trying to kid both of us."

I withhold the laughter brewing at my throat; she's crazy. Karma is crazy. "What are you talking about?" is all I can manage to say, in complete bewilderment.

"I know she's who you were talking to yesterday when you took that phone call, is what I'm talking about. I know your little run in this morning wasn't a coincidence, and that kiss wasn't an accident." Her voice is pointed, and heated, but I almost dance with happiness when I hear her say that. She thinks I was talking to Alex when I was really talking to Shane. This whole misunderstanding was because of Shane (this is the second time he's unintentionally messed things up) and all I have to do is set it right, and then Karma and I can _finally_ be together.

I quickly jump to correct her. "No, no, that was Shane I was talking to, not Alex." I was expecting her face to fall into relief but that's not what I get. I'm not sure what the look on her face reads, but I continue, "He just wanted to know how things were, that's all. I want you Karma," I take her hand, and she's still reluctant, why is she still reluctant?

* * *

Karma's POV

If she had told me all of this much earlier, I would've been beyond ecstatic, but right now, I feel like shit. I let Liam feel me up in the back of his car, I let his hands and lips roam in places only Amy has touched. For a little while anyways, but still! I was willing, and it turns out that Amy hadn't done anything wrong. Of course not, I should've known Amy wouldn't hurt me like that. She's not like me.

Her hand is grazing mine, softly. I didn't realize how much I missed her soft touch till now. I look into her bright eyes, she looks confused, but alleviated. I try mask the feeling of regret, hoping she can't read it. "I'm sorry," she smiles, and I return it.

"It's okay. What did you do all day anyways?" She says as she plays her fingers with mine.

I shield my panicky look, with another smile. I try to focus on her fiddling our fingers together, and not on the fact that I just fucked up, again. "Nothing," I spit out. I need to make this more believable. "I just, watched tv all day." She laughs, and it's like a ray of sunshine. I laugh back with her, a little nervously.

"Do you mind if I join you?" There's no wrong intentions in her tone or look; it's innocent. I nod. She places her free hand on my cheek and captures my lips into hers. It's a quick kiss, but still manages to put me in a daze. I sigh and watch her lay on my bed, motioning for me to join her. The feeling of wrong has settled into the pits of my stomach, and is creeping past my ribs and into my sorry heart. I have no reason to mistrust Amy, I acted on a stupid impulse, when she had a perfect explanation for what happened. The good thing is, she doesn't know what happened today, and if I can just beat the shame I'm feeling, she won't ever have to know.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and a BIG thank you to those of you who posted ideas. If you guys have anymore please let me know, and please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Enjoy the season finale, lovelies :)_


	11. Closer

_Hey guys! I've already planned out how the rest of this is gonna go, however, I'm not sure if I should have a Karmy endgame or not. SO, you should all leave me what you'd prefer in the reviews/comments section. Of course the decision is ultimately up to me, but I'd love ya'lls input. Thank you for reading! xx_

* * *

Karma's POV

I scrambled through my closet, looking for anything that's skimpy, short, and sexy. I settle for a solid, tight blouse and a pair of _very_ fitting jeans. Tonight was another of Shane's parties, and of course, Amy and I are invited. We're together now, officially. No confusion, no thoughts left unspoken, no excuses for why I just kissed her, nothing complicated, and it is beyond amazing. Everything was so much better with Amy; just imagine doing everything best friend do, but add holding hands, hugging, cuddling, and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. But of course, there was still the problem of not telling her what happened with me and Liam. I don't see the point in telling her; it was a mistake on my part, and all it will do is upset Amy. What she doesn't know, won't kill her.

I snuggle halfway into my jeans when my phone rings. I hop over to it, clutching the top of my pants. I answer in a huff, without really looking at the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey." It's Amy, and I can tell by her tone that she's smiling, I'm already smiling from hearing her voice on the other line.

"Hi," I answer back with a steadier breath, and resume putting on my jeans. I get them on, completely on this time.

"What are you doing?" There's something in her voice, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I'm just getting ready," I answer back as I walk around the room, looking for that blouse I picked out earlier.

I hear her cute laugh before she responds. "Really? Doesn't sound like you're just getting ready," she puts an emphasis on 'just getting ready.'

I'm smiling again. "What does it sound like I'm doing then?" I know what she's going to say, and it must've been my heavy breathing.

"Something dirty," she says. I feel my face turn hot at the mere thought of it. There's a pause between us, I'm incapable of responding. "Do you need any help?" her voice is soft, but almost husky, and I don't know exactly when Amy had become so forward and aggressive, but I love it, honestly.

"Actually, yes. I can't find my blouse." I know having Amy "help" me would probably only cause more clothes to fall off my body, but I didn't care.

She responds quickly, "Good because I'm outside your house, and I'm coming in." Then a click, and within the minute, there's a knock at the door of my room.

"Come in," I say in a loud, almost shaky voice. I'm standing in the middle of my room, in nothing but a bra, underwear, and jeans. Amy opens the door and steps inside before closing it behind her. I see her eyes move around my body as I take in her gaze, and the way her chambray shirt is rolled up at the sleeves, how it's buttoned down just right, and how I want it on the floor of my room.

* * *

_I'm very sorry that this is so short, but I promise I will update this tomorrow (Monday basically) I had to cut it off at some point because I also want time to work on and publish the second part of my other story (which ya'll can also check out, it's called Grins) tonight but please leave your thoughts on what might happen in the next chapter, or on if you think this should be Karmy endgame or not. Thank you! xx_


	12. You Know I'm No Good

_Here is the next chapter, as promised. I hope you guys enjoy. Continue to express your preference on whether this should have a Karmy endgame! Thank you for reading x_

* * *

Amy's POV

I shut the door and find Karma standing before me in her bra, and a tight pair of jeans. I want to rip everything off. My eyes trace the skin showing on her upper body, and the shape of her legs and waist before focusing on her face. It looks like she's daydreaming; I know I am.

I approach her slowly, she inhales a breath when she notices me walking towards her. I cup her face in my hands, not saying a word, and her eyes are closed before I even inch my lips to hers. I close mine too and move my mouth on hers. The kiss is gentle and hungry, we're both digging for more of a taste.

"Amy," she protests, still kissing me. "My shirt."

"Forget about your shirt," I respond, not breaking our now feverish kiss.

"But, bab-" And without warning, I skim my tongue in between her lips and into her open mouth. She moans softly at the sensation, and moves her head into the kiss. It's more intense now than before. Her hands remain at her side, but I let my right hand trail down to collarbone, graze over her breast, and settle at her lower abdomen. Her skin is soft and warm, I want it against my lips.

She pulls back from the kiss completely, and rests her forehead with mine as we both try to regain our unsteady breaths. "We're gonna be late," she pecks me lightly, "Now help me find my shirt." She moves away, and heads to the restroom.

I sigh and turn my head in the opposite direction of where she walked. I glance over her dressers, and to the ground where I immediately spot a blouse, the one I assume is what she's been looking for. "Karm," I say loudly and look over my shoulder. She peeks her head through the bathroom door, "I think I found your shirt," I point to the floor. She smiles at my discovery and hurries to where the direction of my finger is.

She picks it up and walks back over to me. "You found it so, you get to put it on." There's a sly grin on her beautiful face, I can't help but smile back.

I take the shirt from her hands, and kiss her quickly. "Arms up," I say softly; she cooperates. I slip the blouse through her arms as she pops her head through it. I lower the hem of the shirt, letting my fingertips brush the skin on each of her sides. I look back to her, putting the strands of hair back into place; I liked her better without a shirt, but she looks stunning either way. I plant another small peck on her lips.

"Thank you," she says, giggling softly, and another kiss. Her cuteness might kill me one day.

"Are you ready to go?" I take her hand in mine, and she nods.

* * *

Karma's POV

We arrive at Shane's house, and he's nowhere to be found. Amy guides me through the tight, crammed house and we cop a seat on the couch in the living room.

I sit, Amy doesn't. She leans down, "I'm gonna get a drink, do you want one?" she whispers into my ear, sending a funny sensation along my spine. I nod, and smile to her. I glance around the living room, trying to point out the people I recognized. I see Alex (gag) standing with her foul faced friends; we make brief eye contact before she rolls her eyes and looks back to the girl next to her. I'm not bothered, I have what she wants and will never have (Amy.) I look over to the door leading to Shane's backyard, and I almost throw up from anxiety when I see Liam walking towards where I am. This is it, Amy will be back any second and he's going to be sitting here, talking obnoxiously loud about how we need to pick up where we left off a few days ago, and Amy will hear everything and she's going to skip off to go see Alex and it'll be the end of our newly formed relationship. He keeps strutting forward, I look over and see that Amy's making her way back with the drinks in her hand, and my breath is at the brink of stopping. They're both approaching me, I take turns looking both ways, hoping something jumps in between one of them. My breathing comes back when I see Liam grab his drink from one of the tables, never making eye contact with me, he turns around and heads out the back door. I release a deep, relieved sigh as Amy sits next to me.

"Hey," I smile at the sound of her voice and take the offered drink. "Are you okay?" she takes a sip from her cup.

I can't tell her that I almost had a heart attack when I saw Liam coming towards me, afraid that he'd blow my cover, so I just nod, trying to seem as convincing as possible.

She doesn't fall for it. "Are you sure?"

I think on my feet, "Alex is here."

Amy's eyes never part from mine, she doesn't glance up to look for her, she doesn't move a muscle. "I didn't notice." Any awful thoughts I have about Amy and Alex fade when I hear her words, and see the complete honesty in her gaze. I don't know what else to do but kiss her, so I lean in and forcefully press my lips to hers, letting our mouths linger with each other for a few seconds before tearing apart.

* * *

Amy's POV

The entire night was kinda hazy, but that's okay, because right now, I'm not trying to remember how everything happened. I know for sure, I had a little too much to drink, I don't know how much Karma had. I don't care. All I care about is how she's pushed against the sink in the bathroom, and our lips are moving ferociously together. I don't even know how long we've been in here making out, long enough to stop for breathing breaks at least. Her hands are tangled with the hair above my neck, and my right hand is underneath the hem of her shirt, resting over her heated body. My palm is open and flat against her stomach, and the tips of my fingers are inched under the waistband of her jeans and underwear. I wanted to ram my hand completely under, but I knew not to. This wasn't the place; I had to settle for the kissing and semi-platonic touching.

We break away from each other when we hear somebody stumble into the restroom; it's Liam Booker. Who better to kill the mood than the guy that Karma used to drool over. His eyes jump from my face to my hand placement before settling on Karma. He looks sick, like somebody just punched him in the stomach. I wonder why. I keep my eyes on him, he angrily clenches his jaw before slamming the door shut. Karma looks at the ground, and steps back from me.

I furrow my eyebrows together, confused and irritated at the same time. Something is up, clearly. "What the fuck was that?" I focus my gaze on Karma, and look for a reaction.

Her eyes are fixated on the ground, her hands are rested on my forearms, I've dropped my hand to my side. I wait for a response, but I don't get one, and not even the alcohol can stop me from realizing that Karma might be hiding something.

I sigh, flustered at what she could be keeping from me. "What was that?"

She finally raises her head, and her view meets mine. "Do you remember that day I skipped, and you found me at my house? The day that I saw you kissing Alex?" I feel gutted because I can already picture what she could say, but I nod, slowly. She continues, "I was with Liam all day, not at my house like I told you." I break my arms away from her grip, my insides are already boiling over with rage.

She stops talking completely, and looks back to the ground. There's a still, tense silence between us. I break it, unable to stand the fact that I don't know what actually happened between them. "So what did you do all day, Karma?" There's so much anger in my voice, I can hardly recognize it.

Her eyes move back to mine. She shakes her head before responding, "We just went out to eat."

Now I'm annoyed more than anything. "What else? There's another silence, and my patience has worn out. "Karma, what else? Why can't you just fucking say it?"

* * *

Karma's POV

Her tone is like poison, dangerously increasing my heartbeat, making it unbearably hard to breathe and speak. Her bright eyes are now dim and red from the alcohol, and they're burning through me like the sun on a mid July day in Texas. I manage to get my mouth open, and spit out what I did wrong, "We messed around in the back of his car." I don't know where the courage came from, but it went away and turned to pure, ugly shame the moment I saw Amy's face fall. I try to continue, "But nothing like that!" She's already backed completely away from me, too far for me to touch, she's closer to the door. I shouldn't have used the term 'messed around' so I explain, "We just made out, and he" I stop, and he what? What am I supposed to say? He moved his rough, grimy hands over my chest, and legs? Even that sounded bad, even if I told her how much I didn't enjoy it, it all still sounded horrible. Her mouth is closed, her expression blank now, unreadable. I breath in and out, "He just, tried to feel me up." Now she looks disgusted. "But I didn't enjoy it, Amy." I soften my voice with the hopes that her expression will change, but it doesn't.

Amy's mouth finally opens, and I'm almost scared at what's about to leave her lips. "I'm going home, alone." That's all she says. I'm almost exasperated because it's clear to me that we're not going to talk about this, not tonight anyways.

"How am I supposed to get home?" She drove me here and now it looks like I'm out of a ride. I guess I deserve this.

She shrugs, and the lack of remorse settled in her is damaging. "Have Liam give you a ride," she says in a cold tone, "you guys could go for round two in his backseat."

"Amy," I whine, but she whips away from me and is out the door. My eyes are stinging with the tears that haven't fallen. There's a huge, dry lump in my throat, and my hands are shaking from the anxiety. I close the door, and sit on the edge of the bathtub, finally letting it all fall.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, what's gonna happen next, etc. Thank you, you're all great! x_


	13. First Love

_Hello friends. I'm sorry this update is super late. I've been busy with work, and with my other fic. Word of advice; don't start a fanfiction if you haven't finished one that you're working on. It's hard, for me anyways. Maybe ya'll are super human and can do it. Anyways, thank you for voting!_

* * *

Amy's POV

I push myself through the waves of drunk people, not bothering to look back and see if Karma is following me. Right now, I don't care about Karma. She lied to me, and I feel sick to my stomach for putting my hands and lips where Liam's hands and lips have already been. This is so typical of her; keeping things from me to cover for herself. Karma is so selfish, and I feel fucking stupid for thinking otherwise. I really should just go back and hit her, right in the mouth. Right in that beautiful goddamn mouth, because she fucking deserves it, and because she won't be kissing anybody else if she's left with a busted lip.

My burning hand is reaching for the front door when I feel a sharp tug on my elbow. I turn around, my eyes are stinging, they feel dry but I know once I'm out of this house they'll be soaking with tears. I turn around and my eyes are met with Alex's hazel eyes; those eyes that I've gotten to know so well. They're soft and honest, and it's what I need right now.

"Hey." I can barely hear her voice over the loud noises, but I read her moving lips, and now they're holding a tiny smile.

I try to reciprocate the smile, but I can't. "Hi," I say back, releasing the lump that hadn't left my throat. The grip she had on my elbow has moved down to my wrist. My skin is already boiling from the anger I'm feeling, and her touch is only making it warmer.

Without saying another word, she directs me outside, her hand still grasping my wrist, and I follow behind her. It feels nice outside, the night breeze airs out my tension, and helps my body return to a normal temperature.

"Were you about to leave?" she asks. She's facing me, and her eyebrows crease in confusion. She's let go of her hand on my wrist.

I nod. I'm afraid to open my mouth and say anything, because I know my words will come out weak and short.

"Where's Karma?" Hearing her name makes me want to throw up.

"Inside," I reply softly before clearing my throat. My nerves are out of whack right now, I'm trying to hold myself together but that's hard to do when your ex-girlfriend is right in front of you after your current girlfriend just told you she messed around with the person you despise. It doesn't help that she predicted all of this either, it makes me feel even more stupid.

Alex looks even more confused now. "Were you going to leave without her?"

I nod.

She steps a little closer to me. "Why? Is everything okay?" I'm surprised she's asking me that, considering my eyes are bloodshot and my breath is dripping with alcohol. I figured she could very _clearly_ see that nothing is okay right now.

I shrug, and stare down at my feet. I don't want to talk about what happened, I don't want to talk about Karma, I don't want to be at this ridiculous party, I don't want to be standing so close and looking so pathetic in front of Alex, I just want to go home and wash away all of tonight with some much needed sleep.

She takes another step towards me, and my eyes move back up to her face. She really is beautiful. "Do you wanna talk about it?" her hand is on my wrist again. Her voice is filled with genuine concern, and her eyes are showing me the same.

I shake my head, "I just want to go home." I finally mustered up the guts to open my mouth and let some words fall out. My voice isn't as shaky as I thought it would be, but it's raspy, mostly because I'm tired as hell and still fighting the tears.

"Let me take you home." I shake my head again. As much as I appreciate her being with me right now, I, more than anything, want to be alone. "Amy, I know you've been drinking. You're not okay to drive." I stay quiet, I guess she can smell the alcohol and see the red lines in my eyes. "Just give me your keys and I'll drive to your house."

"How are you supposed to get home?"

A tiny, cute smile sits on her lips. "I'll just walk, it's not like I haven't done it before."

I shake my head repeatedly, for the third time. "No, no, no, you can't do that, it's late." This girl is kinda crazy; she could get raped or kidnapped and for what? Just so I can get home okay? I don't deserve this, I hurt her but here she is, like nothing happened. Why did I chose Karma again? Alex is so beautiful, inside and out.

She laughs softly at my response, which makes me smile. "I don't live that far from you, Amy. I think I can manage."

* * *

Karma's POV

I brush off the last tears that are sitting on my cheeks and move to the mirror. I looked really good earlier and now I look like a slobbery mess. I rip off some toilet paper and clean up my mascara and eyeliner as best as I can before leaving the restroom. Of course I find Liam leaning against the wall in front of the door, waiting for me, I assume.

"I thought you and Amy were over, Karma," he says, leaning off the wall and stepping towards me. Great, now I have to deal with this when I should be looking for Amy, who I hope hasn't actually left.

"I never _really_ said we were." I keep my response short, hoping this conversation doesn't drag out because hurting Liam's feelings is really the last thing I care about.

"You didn't have to, it was kinda obvious to me that you guys were over when you had your tongue all over mine the other day, but then I walk in on you doing the same thing with her." His eyes are sternly looking back into mine, and his tone is cold, but I can tell he's hurting.

I sigh, "Look, I'm sorry if I led you on, but I was confused."

He scoffs, "Confused about what? Be honest, I know you want me, and I want you. You can stop faking everything with Amy. There's no crowd to lie for." He's closer to me now, and I'm irritated by his response.

I frown at him, "I'm not faking anything anymore. And if you want me to really be honest, I only talk to you when I need to stop thinking about Amy, but I'm done doing that, and if I've faked anything, it was my feelings for you." I turn around and begin to walk away, but he stops me, tugging callously at my arm with his disgustingly big hand.

My face is near his, our noses are practically touching, and his grip is hurting me. "I fucking love you, Karma," he says through his teeth, and I can smell the beer in his breath.

"Let go of me." I roughly shake my arm out of his hand and push him away, not thinking twice about what he had just said. I don't care for his love, it isn't honest and true, I want Amy's. And with that, I turn around and head for the front door.

I open it and step outside. There are a few people standing, I let my eyes scan the perimeter of Shane's front lawn before zeroing in on Amy's body. She's talking to someone, I'm not close enough to hear what's being said, and whoever she's talking to is shorter than her because I can't make out who it is. It isn't Shane, he and Amy are about the same height. It must be _Alex_. I rush to Amy, tapping her on the shoulder. She turns around and as soon as she sees it's me, she makes a face showing her obvious displeasure. I try to brush it off, and let my eyes move past her, and just as I knew it, Alex is standing before us. She didn't give me a dirty look like I had expected. I move my eyes back to Amy's.

I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off, "What?" her voice hasn't changed tones since she left me in the restroom.

I manage a smile despite her reaction, at least she's paying attention to me. "I'm glad you haven't left," I say softly, her facial expression stays the same.

"I'm about to."

"Yeah, I was going to drive her home." I hear Alex chime in. Her words and voice sound like nails on a fucking chalkboard. She is planning on taking Amy home? _Yeah, right_. And then what? I know what, she's also going to slither her way into Amy's bed and take advantage of her alcoholic and wounded state. She's not taking Amy home, over my dead fucking body.

"That won't be necessary," I say loudly, looking back at her. "I can take her home."

"I don't want to go home with you," Amy says back, hear words sting, but I can't just give up.

"Amy, I know you're mad, but it'll help if we just go home and talk about this." Her mouth stays closed, but I see her jawline clench and if she weren't mad at me, I'd totally attack her lips with mine. Angry and drunk Amy was kind of a hot look for her. "Please," I take her hand with mine and to my surprise she doesn't pull away.

Amy frustratingly bites down on her bottom lip, it's kinda distracting. "Fine," she finally says, and I could do cartwheels around the front lawn. She pulls her hand away from mine and hands me her keys. "You're driving." I nod, she turns around and says goodbye to Alex.

"You know you can call or text me whenever you need something. I'll always be here for you." I roll my eyes at her words, and can't help the jealousy boiling over me.

I take Amy's hand in mine again, "That won't be necessary, either," I say back at her. The jealousy took over and I couldn't help the words that just left my mouth. "Come on, baby."

* * *

Amy's POV

I follow Karma's lead to my car. I don't know where she got the nerve to use a pet name, especially now, when I'm not exactly happy with her. Regardless, the term made my stomach turn, in the best way possible, and honestly, it did edge off some of the irritation.

The entire car ride was quiet, but I could feel Karma's eyes shifting between the road and the side of my face. The alcohol has worn off, for the most part. I don't feel sick to my stomach anymore, my vision isn't fuzzy, but I can't really filter my thoughts and what leaves my mouth, and I'm still angry more than anything, at Karma.

I keep my hand on Karma's as she moves us through her house. Once we're in her room, I remain standing by the door, not wanting to sit near her on the foot of her bed. She's looking at me, and I'm looking back at her.

"Amy.." she begins, I keep my face rigid. "I'm sorry. I thought you and Alex still had something going on, and I thought you had used me." Her voice and eyes are soft, but I don't let it bother me.

"Why would you think that?" It sort of hurt that she thought that low of me, it's like she completely forgot who I am as a person.

She shrugs, "Because I did it to you, I used you, and I just thought you were getting back at me."

"So you decided to run back to Liam?" She stays quiet, and looks down to her hands. "I really should have done it to you, I should have used you, and maybe then you would actually know what it feels like. I shouldn't have taken you back so easily, I shouldn't be in this room with you right now. I should be with Alex, she's never hurt me like you have." The words came spewing out, I couldn't stop it. It's like the frustration of the last few weeks has spilled over and it's now visible with what I'm saying. I can feel myself getting shaky, my nerves are shot.

Karma lifts her head, her eyes meeting mine, she eases off her bed, and moves toward me. "You don't mean that."

I clench my jaw together before responding, "Yes, I do."

Karma shakes her head, "You should have done it to me, but you didn't. You shouldn't have taken me back, but you did. Why, Amy?"

The realization of why I took her back, of why I chose not to get back at her for what she's done, clears away the animosity. "Because I fucking love you, Karma." The words, along with all the things she's done wrong, escape from me. Even if I want to hate her, I can't. Never. She could do the worst things imaginable, and I'd still find it impossible to stay away from her.

* * *

Karma's POV

Amy's words mirror what Liam said to me earlier, only I feel my heart burst and my eyes swell up with tears when she said it. I shouldn't have provoked her to say it because I don't deserve to hear it. Amy's good, she's better than me, and she's right. She should be with somebody who has only done her good. "I don't deserve you." I don't bother to stop the slow tears from falling out of my arid eyes. The tears are honest, my words are honest, something I haven't really been with Amy.

She shakes her head, "I don't care." And without saying anything else, she cups her hands firmly on my face and places her lips onto mine. The tears keep falling, but I don't hesitate to reciprocate, letting my mouth ride out with hers. I kiss her back, hungrily, and letting my lips tell her that I love her too, because I do. I haven't lived long enough to know what love should feel like, but I know that this is it. Every time we kiss, it feels electric, it always has. I know that I haven't done anything right, and it's almost unfair to have Amy this way, but I can't help it. I love her, and I won't let her go.

* * *

_In the next chapter, I think you guys know what's coming. So prepare for that. Most of you voted for a Karmy endgame, so that's what I will finish off with. I'm still debating on whether the next chapter will be the last. We'll see. Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave some love in the reviews section. Thank you! xx_


	14. All is Full of Love

_Hi guys. Thank you for the continuous appreciation of this story. We'll finally get to get some Karmy time so yay! This will mostly be written in Karma's POV, enjoy :)_

* * *

Amy's POV

I get a light taste of the tears running from her eyes, past her cheeks, and into our kiss. I want to make them disappear, and never come back. Karma has done a lot of hurting, but her tears make me weak; she makes me weak, and I don't care anymore. I'm kissing her now like my life depends on it, like it's the last time I'm ever going to be able to have the intoxicating taste of her mouth inside mine. Her lips and body have relaxed into my own, with my hands firmly cupped on either side of her face and her hands gripping my waist. I move forward, slowly as she walks backward, leading us to her bed. She lets her body fall back onto the mattress, and I ease myself on top of her; her hands now traveling underneath my shirt, with her fingertips teasing my skin.

Karma's POV

Amy pulls away from our kiss, I open my eyes, and they meet hers. I can still feel the sting from the crying when I blink. She moves her body away from mine, I let my hands slip out from under her shirt and rest on the beltline of her jeans. My eyes never break away from hers, and hers don't leave mine; I watch as she sits up on her knees, in between my legs. I let out a ragged breath as she begins to slowly unbutton her shirt, unfastening each button slower as she gets closer to the bottom. She shakes it off her shoulders, and I catch a glimpse of her perfectly toned stomach before she removes it and tosses it to the side. I finally break my eyes away from hers, they move around her upper body, and all its glory. My hands drift from her waist and slide over her abdomen; it's fit, warm, and sleek. I raise my gaze back up to hers, and there's a tiny smirk plastered on her full lips. She lowers herself back on top of me, with her hands placed on either side of my head. I close my eyes, anticipating her lips settling back onto mine, but I feel them on my left cheek first, then on my right, erasing my tear marks. She finally moves her lips up to mine, kissing me so gently, so softly, it makes my stomach flutter. The kisses are gradual and repetitive, with her hand riding up my blouse, mirroring the motion and position of my hands on her stomach. Her touch is weighted on my skin, and I want more. I open my mouth, hastily capturing her bottom lip with my mouth, and sucking on it gently. She moves her head further into the kiss, deepening it, and I can already feel my lips and skin turning into fire. I let my hands rest on her hipbones, and she yanks at my blouse, signaling me to take it off. Without saying a word, I quickly break away from our kiss and take the shirt off before moving back onto the bed and pressing our lips together once more; we pick up our pace easily, as if we had never stopped.

Our lips break apart again, and hers trace my jawline, moving slowly to my neck. I take in a deep breath, shutting my eyes at the sensation of her lips beginning to explore my skin. Her kisses are open-mouthed, and heated; they're moving slowly down my neck, her tongue grazing the skin beneath my jaw. I feel the warmth of her breath and lips on the most sensitive spot of my neck, and I can't hide the effect. She takes the hint and bites down gently at that section, my chest rises slightly at the feel of it and an inaudible moan moves past my now parted lips.

* * *

Amy's POV

I continue to suck lightly on her neck, biting it occasionally; her skin is exhilarating. My eyes move back up to her face; her eyes are shut and I feel her hands crawl from their spot and settle into my hair. I finally move lower, past her neck and collarbones, and into the valley of her chest. I pull away, realizing her bra is still on. Her eyes stay closed and she raises herself from the mattress, allowing me to unclip it and toss it off to the side. I lower my lips back onto her chest, I hear her first moan of the night; it's quiet. I drag my tongue to her left breast, flicking and sucking while I massage her right breast with my hand. I feel her hands fist back into my hair, pressing my face further on her breast. She raises her chest, and her hips buck into mine, another moan leaves her mouth, this one a little louder than the last. Karma's moans are a drug and I need my fix.

With my free hand, I unbutton her jeans and tug roughly at them, I forgot how tight they are. She raises her hips once more, and I break away from her chest. Back on my knees, I use both of my hands to pull her jeans down, stepping off the bed in order to get them completely off. I start to lower myself back onto the bed, but Karma's low voice stops me.

"Wait," I stop, standing at the foot of her bed, "You're wearing too much," she says in between jagged breaths, propped up on her elbows, and looking back at me lustfully.

* * *

Karma's POV

I watch Amy, intently, as she unclasps her bra and shakes it off, letting it drop off her arms. Her eyes don't move away from mine, I let mine wander down to her chest before moving back up to meet hers. I'm already so turned on, more than I've ever been, more than I ever will be. She unbuttons her jeans, and slowly moves them down, kicking them off at her feet, repeating the process with her underwear. Now she's standing before me, completely naked, and I'm in awe. Her body is beautiful, I want to devour it, I want to touch it all. I can see her confidence now that she has seen my reaction; it makes her that much more sexy. I bite down on my lower lip and with my index finger, I sensually motion for her to come back on top of me. I lay back a little more on my elbows, and watch her as she crawls on the bed, towards me. Her palms are pinned to the mattress, on either side of me, and she pushes her lips to mine. I sink immediately into it, letting my tongue graze on her lower lip, she opens her mouth for me to move into it, and I do. Her forehead presses on mine, our lips are pushed further into each other. I feel her body settle on top of me, and the feeling of her chest against mine is captivating, I moan into her mouth. I take initiative, aching for more contact, aching to hear her moan into my mouth too. I slide my right hand down her stomach, and without a warning, I glide my index and middle finger over her folds; forward and backward. She moans lightly, stopping the kiss, but only for a second. I take her bottom lip between my teeth, pulling on it, and bringing our lips back together, still rubbing my fingers over her. She thrusts her hips in a front to back motion, and the feeling of everything in between her legs is putting me in a place I've never been; a beautiful place, full of ecstasy and pleasure. With my other hand, I slide my fingers into my underwear, there's already a pool in between my legs. I massage myself, my hands now causing both of us pleasure.

Amy pulls away from the kiss, and I gradually stop the motion of my fingers. I open my eyes and find her staring back at me, with her mesmerizing green eyes. She looks down to the hand inside my underwear before looking back to me, her eyes look like they want to speak but her mouth moves instead, "Let me help you, baby." Her voice is husky and hot, her breath hitting my swollen lips. She takes the hand that was in between her legs and pins in on the mattress, and I gasp at her sudden movement and I feel my body go limp. She has full control now, and it's incredibly sexy seeing Amy this way. With her free hand, she pulls mine out of my underwear. Her fingers are wrapped tightly around my wrist, and she brings my fingers to her mouth, placing her lips over the two fingers that are covered in my own fluids, and she sucks on them, soft and slow. I practically squirm underneath her with the immediate need for my body's release. It isn't that the sucking on my fingers feels good, it's the way Amy's being that's turning me on more than anything; I've never seen her this way and it's put me in a daydream state.

I watch her pull the fingers out of her mouth, and feel the grip of her other hand release my wrist. My breathing is unsteady, and my legs are already shaky. She lowers her head closer to mine, our lips closing in on each other for the millionth time tonight, "You taste so good," she whispers against my mouth, and the words toss everything inside me, making me even more unstable than before. With one of my hands, I grip the back of her neck and crash our lips together, hungrily. Our lips quickly pick up rhythm, and I feel Amy's hand down my stomach, and tugging at my underwear. I raise my hips up, allowing her to strip me of the last piece of clothing left on my body. She settles herself back in between my legs, and right after, her lips leave mine. I let out a wobbly breath. Her mouth moves past my neck, past my collarbone, and past my chest. I close my eyes, letting the tingle of her lips and tongue moving lower and lower down my body take over.

Amy's hands spread my legs open. Her lips move from my left inner thigh, she places quick, gentle, sporadic kisses, and my breathing is coming in short, irregular huffs. As she inches closer to my core, it hits me that it's actually happening. I'm finally letting Amy have me in the way I never want anybody else to. We got this far last time, but now, we have no interruptions, and when it's over, everything will be beautiful and steady, like it is right now.

Her lips are achingly close to my core, her breath making everything in between my legs swelter; she's teasing me, surely. "Amy…" I whimper weakly, and she places her hands on my waist, with a tight grip. Finally, she puts her mouth onto me, and I automatically buck my hips to her lips. She takes my clit in between her lips, and sucks; I feel her tongue move over it. I involuntarily buck my hips again, unable to contain myself. It's not going to take long for me to boil over; I have been anticipating this since our bodies hit the bed, and it's happening, and it's magical. She moves her middle finger inside me, and her mouth doesn't stop when I twist wildly under her grip. I shut my eyes, letting the sensation of everything take control.

* * *

Amy's POV

The second her eyes shut, I move my ring finger into her. Her mouth hasn't closed since I put my lips in between her legs, and now there's a loud, dragged out moan leaving her. Karma is beautiful, she's always been beautiful, and she always will be, but I've never seen her _this_ beautiful. I can see that she's completely defeated in the way she's feeling, in what she's feeling, in how _I'm making _her feel. Her chest is rising and falling against the mattress, her hands gripping the sheets beneath us, and her hips thrusting up and down. I flick both of my fingers up while they're inside her, my mouth continuing it's pace of sucking and tongue flicking over her clit.

"Amy.." Her voice is raspy and the way my name leaves her mouth, is driving me crazy. I pick up the speed of my fingers, but not my tongue, and her reaction fills me with pride. Her chest raises completely from the bed, and an emphatic, intense moan moves out past her full lips and resonates through her room. I pull my fingers out when I see her fall back into her bed, and begin to plant soft, chaste kisses up her body till I reach her lips. My face is inches away from hers, but her eyes are still shut, lips still parted, forehead covered in sweat, and breath still uneven. She's a temple.

* * *

Karma's POV

I open my eyes when I feel Amy's sweet breath hitting my lips. Her eyes are staring back at me like I'm the most amazing thing to ever grace the earth. I want to stare at her like this forever.

* * *

_Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I've decided that this isn't going to be the last chapter, and I will probably stretch this out a little longer because I don't think there are enough established Karmy stories out there and I'd like to have some established Karmy chapters, if that makes sense. Thank you for reading, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Feel free to leave some suggestions on what the next chapters should be about, and maybe what kinda stuff they can do now that they're together. Thank you again!_


End file.
